


But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again

by DreamerEmma



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, F/M, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, gays, geje, larry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerEmma/pseuds/DreamerEmma
Summary: Życie dwudziestodwuletniego Louisa Tomlinsona nie było usłane różami. Właśnie miał spędzać pierwsze święta bez matki, a aby zarobić na prezenty dla najbliższych, zatrudnia się jako pomoc Mikołaja w centrum handlowym. To właśnie tam dostaje propozycję pracy jako Mikołaj od Robina. Nie zastanawia się długo. W Wigilię zgłasza się pod odpowiednim adresem i zupełnie nie spodziewa się, że prezenty będzie wręczał wnukom państwa Styles. Bratankowi i bratanicy jego jedynej miłości, która teraz stoi z dziewczyną za rękę.Albo inaczej: przebrany za Mikołaja Louis i Harry, którego serce przyspiesza na widok chłopaka, z którym przeżył najlepsze chwile jego życia, ale jego rodzina nie akceptuje odmienności i dlatego teraz ma narzeczoną.Hasztag na TT: #DreamerEmmawtt





	But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again

Centrum handlowe wypełnione było tłumem ludzi, których opanował szał świąteczny. Pięć dni do Bożego Narodzenia sprawiało, że ludzie pędzili jak szaleni z jednego sklepu do drugiego, by dokupić ostatnie prezenty. Louis razem z ojcem kupili prezenty dla bliźniaków już na początku miesiąca i zostały tylko te dla Lottie i Fizzy. Obie uwielbiały makijaż, więc z nimi był najmniejszy problem i jednocześnie największy wydatek.  
Teraz Tomlinson stał w znienawidzonej pracy dorywczej jako pomoc Mikołaja i modlił się, żeby wreszcie ogłosili zamknięcie sklepów, a on mógłby wrócić do domu. Jeszcze trzy godziny i będzie wolny. Jego brzuch domagał się jedzenia, a on nie miał nawet czasu, by wyrwać się po głupie frytki. Zresztą było szkoda mu kasy, bo wolał dorzucić je do prezentów.  
– Louis! – usłyszał i zauważył machającą mu Lottie. Dziewczyna razem z młodszą siostrą skierowała się do brata i przywitała całusem w policzek. Jeszcze niedawno sama stała tu w stroju elfa, dorabiając w wolnej chwili, ale wczoraj musiała zrezygnować, bo Lou wściekał się, że ona nie jest od zarabiania pieniędzy i powinna skupić się na nauce. Na nic zdały się tłumaczenia, że przecież ma już przerwę w szkole. Nie i tyle. – Jak tam?  
– Jest spoko, gdzie bliźniaki? – zapytał, bo nie mógł wzrokiem ogarnąć trzyletnich potworów.  
– W domu z bliźniaczkami. Powiedziałam, że mają zrobić kartki dla babci, więc mają zajęcie. Mamy prezent dla taty. – Podniosła reklamówkę.  
– Co kupiłyście?  
– Pasek do spodni i zestaw kluczy wymiennych. Takie narzędzia, wiesz – tłumaczyła Fizzy.  
– Łapię.  
– A ty co mu kupiłeś?  
– Dwa winyle, na więcej mnie nie stać – zaśmiał się, ale tak naprawdę nie było mu do śmiechu. Rzeczywiście te święta nie były najlepsze i na dodatek pierwsze bez ich matki. Louis musiał być twardy, ale często płakał w poduszkę, tęskniąc za osobą, która była dla niego najważniejsza. Minęło pół roku odkąd Jay odeszła, a on nie mógł sobie poradzić z jej stratą. Nie wyobrażał sobie wspólnych świąt i wiedział, że jego serce pęknie, gdy będą rozpakowywać prezenty bez niej. – Kupicie mi jakąś kanapkę? – poprosił po chwili. Czuł, że jednak nie wytrzyma i po prostu musi coś zjeść.  
– Jasne, czekaj.  
Lottie podała siostrze odpowiednią kwotę i odprowadziła siedemnastolatkę wzrokiem do pobliskiego sklepu. W końcu spojrzała na brata i zapytała:  
– Co jej kupiłeś?  
– Jeszcze nic, a co by chciała? Mnie ciągle mówi, że nic. – Westchnął.  
– Mówiła o pędzlach, ale są trochę drogie, więc stwierdziła, że uzbiera sobie sama.  
– Podeślij mi zdjęcie, zobaczę, co da się zrobić. A ty co chcesz? – spojrzał na nastolatkę z uśmiechem.  
– Chcę, żebyś już wrócił do domu, bo mam dość tego przedszkola – zaśmiała się i objęła go. – Damy radę, prawda?  
– Jasne, młoda. – Przytulił ją. Po chwili poprosił o chwilę przerwy i odszedł na bok, by zjeść przyniesioną kanapkę. – Idźcie do domu, bo zaraz nie będzie do czego wracać – powiedział, siedząc na ławce. – Bliźniaki zniszczą wszystko.  
– Daisy i Pheobe dadzą radę – zapewniła Fizz. – Gorzej, jak znajdą prezenty.  
– Nawet tak nie mów, nie potrzebuję płaczu, że Mikołaj nie istnieje. Idźcie, ojciec zaraz będzie – dodał, spoglądając na zegarek. Minęła szósta, a jemu zostały trzy godziny męczarni. Pożegnał się z siostrami i odkręcił wodę.  
Kolejne gryzy brał w zamyśleniu. Zastanawiał się, co powinien jeszcze kupić i w głowie kalkulował wydatki. Praca w centrum handlowym nie przynosiła kokosów, ale cieszył się z dodatkowych pieniędzy. W pierwszej pracy mógł wziąć wolne, by tu spędzić dwa intensywne tygodnie.  
– Dzień dobry – usłyszał nad sobą.  
Podniósł głowę i zauważył mężczyznę po czterdziestce. Miał na sobie czarny płaszcz, a w ręce trzymał torby z logami drogich butików. Louis przełknął kanapkę i przywitał się, marszcząc brwi, bo przecież nie znał tego człowieka. Ten dosiadł się i zapytał, czy brunet nie chce zarobić dodatkowej gotówki.  
– Nie rozumiem pana – przyznał Lou. Nie miał zamiaru sprzedawać narkotyków czy puszczać się za kasę, a takich gości było tu wielu. Szukali młodych chłopców, którzy za drogie zabawki zrobią wiele.  
– Dam ci pięćset funtów, jeśli pojawisz się u mnie dwudziestego czwartego grudnia i będziesz udawał Mikołaja.  
– Słucham?  
– Gość, który zawsze to robi, złamał dwa dni temu nogę, a ja mam związane ręce. Pytałem o tamtego – głową wskazał na Mikołaja, z którym Lou współpracował. – Ale jest już zajęty. Pięćset funtów, chłopcze.  
– Czy Mikołaj nie powinien być gruby?  
– Mam to w dupie, teraz nawet może być czarny. Ja potrzebuję jedynie kogoś, kto da prezenty moim wnukom i zapyta o wierszyki, których uczą się od tygodnia. – Patrzył na chłopaka z nadzieją i zastanawiał się jak go przekonać. Miał dość szukania odpowiedniej osoby i wydzwaniania, by jedyne co usłyszeć to: „Przykro mi, ale Mikołaj już zajęty”. – Sześćset funtów?  
– Ja... umm... – Louis się wahał. Okej, kasa była potrzebna, ale on nawet nie znał tego gościa. I nigdy nie był Mikołajem.  
– Okej, siedemset funtów. Stoi?  
– Mogę się zastanowić?  
– Czekam dzisiaj do dziesiątej. To moja wizytówka. – Podał kartonik z logiem kancelarii prawniczej.  
– Muszę wracać do pracy, przepraszam. Zadzwonię.  
Mężczyzna pożegnał się, a Lou wrócił do pracy. Jego głowa ciągle była zajęta myślami o dodatkowej pracy. Siedemset funtów naprawdę go zachęcało, ale czy chciałby spędzić urodziny w obcym domu? Chociaż to pewnie potrwa nie dłużej niż dwie godziny.  
Siedemset funtów w dwie godziny, Louis – pomyślał i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Mógłby teraz kupić Fizz jej wymarzone pędzle, a potem nie musiałby się martwić czy wystarczy im do kolejnej wypłaty.  
Po dziewiątej wychodził z centrum handlowego przebrany w swoje ubrania i wtulał twarz w szalik. Wiał mroźny wiatr i padał śnieg, a on kierował się na komunikację miejską. W ręce ściskał wizytówkę mężczyzny i walczył ze sobą. Spojrzał na nazwisko i poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza.  
Styles. Znał to nazwisko. Tak nazywał się chłopak, którego Lou tak bardzo kochał. Był jego pierwszym i – miał nadzieję, że – ostatnim. Jednak tak się nie stało, a oni pokłócili o głupoty i nie mieli ze sobą kontaktu od kilku lat. Rodzice Harry'ego nie mogli znieść odmiennej orientacji syna i zabraniali mu spotykać się z jakimkolwiek chłopakiem. Po lekcjach musiał od razu wracać do domu, a jego telefon był sprawdzany. Zupełnie jak komputer. Widywali się w szkole, ale to nie było to samo. A serce Louisa łamało się za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzył.  
Drżącą rękę wybrał numer mężczyzny i przykładał aparat do ucha. Długie sygnały oczekiwania sprawiały, że miał ochotę zrezygnować.  
– Słucham? – usłyszał wreszcie, a jego serce znowu zabiło szybciej.  
– Dobry wieczór, ummm... my rozmawialiśmy dzisiaj w centrum handlowym.  
– Ah tak, dobry wieczór. Zastanowiłeś się?  
– Umm... tak, ja... ja przyjmuję ofertę. Osiemset funtów – zaryzykował.  
– Nie umawialiśmy się na siedemset?  
– Mówił pan, że osiemset. – Louis starał się ze wszystkich sił, by jego głos nie zadrżał.  
– Ah, tak, jasne, może coś mi się pomyliło. Dobrze, cieszę się. Chcesz omówić szczegóły teraz czy jutro?  
– Właśnie wsiadam do metra, więc byłbym wdzięczny za jutro.  
– Dobrze, dobranoc.  
Pożegnał się z mężczyzną i zakończył połączenie. Wchodząc do domu, przywitał go ściszony telewizor i ojciec w kuchni. Przywitał się z synem i zapytał o pracę.  
– Mam coś nowego, tato. Będę Mikołajem – powiedział ze śmiechem.  
– Jak to?  
– Jakiś gość dzisiaj zaproponował mi osiem stów za bycie Mikołajem dla jego wnuków. Jutro mamy omówić szczegóły.  
– I będziesz rozpakowywał prezenty z obcymi dziećmi?  
– Ale to dwudziestego czwartego. – Machnął ręką, podchodząc do lodówki. W końcu zajrzał do garnka, gdzie została porcja obiadu dla niego.  
– Masz urodziny, Louis, przestań. Pieniądze to nie wszystko.  
– Życzenia złożycie mi rano, damy radę. Każdy śpi? – zmienił temat, bo nie chciał rozmawiać o pieniądzach.  
– Bliźniaki tak, bliźniaczki poszły niedawno, a Fizz i Lots oglądają film na górze.  
Louis przeglądał gazetę w ciszy, jedząc posiłek, a potem skierował się pod prysznic. Zostały dla niego resztki ciepłej wody, ale on nie chciał znowu kłócić się z rodzeństwem. Leżąc w łóżku, pisał z Liamem, z którym przyjaźnił się od czasów liceum. Teraz Payne pracował w firmie ojca po studiach, a Louis obiecał sobie, że na wiosnę również poszuka pracy w swoim zawodzie i poskłada CV jako specjalista do spraw marketingu na wiosnę. Kiedyś to było jego marzenie, a potem życie jakoś wszystko zweryfikowało.  
Następnego ranka czuł zmęczenie. Kubek kawy ratował go z niedoboru snu i zimna. Znowu wchodził do centrum handlowego i modlił się o cierpliwość na następne godziny. Po południu przywitał się z mężczyzną i zapytał o warunki umowy. Nie spodziewał się, że ten wyjmie kartkę, którą Louis będzie musiał podpisać. Spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew, a on wzruszył ramionami, że to w końcu biznes.  
– Czyli mogę dostać teraz zaliczkę? Nie mam pewności, że pan się nie wycofa – powiedział Tomlinson, udając, że się zna na prawie. W sumie dodatkowa gotówka przed świętami bardzo by mu się przydała.  
– Jasne. Pięćdziesiąt procent teraz, reszta później.  
Kiwnął głową i prędko złożył podpis w wykropkowanym miejscu. Ucieszył się, dostając banknoty. Umówili się na spotkanie w domu Stylesów tuż po szóstej. To tam miał czekać na Louisa strój i prezenty, a także czteroletni chłopiec i dwuletnia dziewczynka. Podziękował za wszystko i przyznał, że musi wracać do pracy. Czuł podekscytowanie i wieczorem opowiadał o wszystkim ojcu. Mężczyzna był dumny i mówił, że te pieniądze powinien schować i wydać na fajne wakacje albo kupić coś tylko dla siebie. Jednak Lou miał inny plan i wieczorem leżał w łóżku i przeglądał podesłane pędzle. Rzeczywiście nie były najtańsze, ale teraz brunet nie mógł ich nie kupić. Zastanawiał się, co mogłaby chcieć Lottie, a odpowiedź sama mu się nasunęła, gdy zalogował się na jej Facebooka. Dziewczyna na grupie o makijażu zachwycała się paletką. Tomlinson zupełnie nie rozumiał, co dziewczyny widzą w prawie identycznych kolorach mazideł.  
Następnego dnia wchodził do Sephory i pokazywał zdjęcie, bo nie umiał wypowiedzieć odpowiedniej nazwy. Czuł się dumny, że mógł spełnić kolejne małe marzenie siostry. Potem jeszcze kilka płyt i zabawek, by dorzucić coś dla młodszego pokolenia. Chciał jakoś podziękować ojcu za wsparcie i za bycie przy nich, więc skierował się do supermarketu i stanął przed regałem z alkoholem. Chwilę później płacił za wszystko bez większych wyrzutów sumienia za wydane pieniądze. Musiał wrócić do pracy, a wieczorem prędko przemykał się do swojego pokoju i chował prezenty.  
Dni do Bożego Narodzenia minęły szybciej, niż mógł się spodziewać. Dwa dni przed odpowiednim wieczorem zadzwonił do niego Styles z przypomnieniem o umowie. Louis obiecał, że zjawi się na miejscu odpowiednio wcześnie. Z domu babci miał bliżej do domu mężczyzny, a to u niej spędzać mieli święta. Kobieta wraz z mężem chcieli mieć wnuki jak najbliżej i pomóc im przejść przez trudny czas. Początkowo po śmierci Jay nawet z nimi mieszkali, ale potem zaczęli stawać na nogi i obecność starszych trochę im ciążyła.  
– Loulou! – usłyszał krzyk Doris i dziewczynka chwilę później leżała obok niego. Zaraz za nią na łóżko wbiegł Ernest i dołączyła reszta dziewczyn.  
– Wszystkiego najlepszego! – powiedzieli chórem.  
– A mogę jeszcze chwilę pospać? – poprosił szeptem.  
– Lottie ma naleśniki! – Rudowłosa dziewczynka przytuliła się do brata i dała mu buziaka. Lou wiedział, że najmłodsze bliźniaki zrobią wszystko za naleśniki i to właśnie one gościły u nich przed kilka tygodni po śmierci Jay, by jakoś posłodzić ten okres. Teraz już nikt nie miał ochoty wybuchać płaczem na sam widok puszystych placuszków i wrócili do tradycji, przyrządzania ich na ważne okazje.  
– A mogę chociaż się ubrać?  
– A prezenty? – zapytał Ernest, siedząc na środku.  
– Mówiłem, że nic nie chcę, mały. – Pogłaskał go po blond lokach.  
– Ale my mamy!  
Tomlinson pokręcił głową, gdy dostał kolorowe paczki i mnóstwo kartek z koślawymi rysunkami. Podziękował za wszystko i wyjął z torby książkę i płytę. W kolejnej były figurki z plasteliny i ich wspólne zdjęcie. Louis poczuł ucisk w środku, patrząc na matkę na fotografii.  
– Idźcie na dół, zaraz przyjadę – poprosił mimo ściśniętego gardła, bo wiedział, że jego płacz wywołałby falę łez, a nie miał ochoty na krzyk trzylatków.  
– Idziemy, dzieciaki! – powiedziała Lots, widząc, co się dzieje. – Fizz, nałóż im, ale załóż im śliniaki czy coś, bo nie mogę doprać później tego dżemu. – Chodź tu. – Przytuliła brata, gdy pozostali wyszli z pokoju, a ten rozpłakał się. To on zawsze był tym najtwardszym, ale Lottie niejednokrotnie widziała jego łzy. Nawet Louis już się ich nie wstydził i dziękował za taką siostrę.  
– Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że jutro jej nie będzie – szepnął.  
– Będzie z nami, Louis. Sam tak mówiłeś.  
– To bajka dla dzieciaków, Lots.  
– Dzisiaj też jesteś naszym dzieckiem. – Uśmiechnęła się i pogłaskała go po głowie, nadal tuląc. – Jeśli mówisz, że to bajka, to może pójdę na dół i powiem, że Mikołaj nie istnieje, co?  
– Zabiję cię, jeśli to zrobisz.  
Oboje się uśmiechnęli i kilka minut później razem siedzieli w jadalni. Każdy miał dzisiaj wolne i chcieli cieszyć się sobą, bo przed południem mieli być już u dziadków. Louis przytulił ojca, który również złożył mu życzenia i spojrzał na niego, gdy ten podał mu prezent.  
– Nie marudź – powiedział mężczyzna z uśmiechem.  
– Mówiłem coś...  
– Ja też coś mówiłem. Siadaj. – Ruchem głowy wskazał na wolne miejsce.  
Po posiłku pomógł pozmywać i sprawdzał bagaże dzieciaków, bo nie miał zamiaru wracać dziś wieczorem od babci, bo któreś nie wzięło piżamy albo ulubionego misia. W końcu miał chwilę dla siebie i mógł rozpakować prezent od ojca. Srebrna bransoletka z krótkim „Forever young” przywołała kolejne łzy i myśli o matce, bo to ona kochała tę piosenkę. Pukanie do drzwi sprawiło, że prędko otarł łzy i spojrzał na tatę.  
– Mówiła już od dawna o takim prezencie – powiedział, jakby czytał mu w myślach, siadając obok i patrząc na biżuterię.  
– Tęsknię za nią – przyznał Louis cicho.  
– Wszyscy tęsknimy, ale sam mówiłeś, że ona jest tutaj. – Dotknął jego klatki piersiowej po lewej stronie.  
– Tak, wiem, tato. Dziękuję. – Przytulił się do niego.

 

҈

– Będę za dwie godziny, babciu, nie martw się – powiedział Louis, gdy nadszedł wieczór, a on musiał urwać się z kolacji. Niedawno mieli kryzys, gdy Doris zaczęła płakać za matką i teraz najmłodsze dzieciaki mogły oglądać telewizję, by tylko czymś zająć myśli. – Mam pracę do wykonania, zajmij się nimi. Tato, mogę auto? – zapytał, przenosząc wzrok na mężczyznę.  
– Jechać z tobą?  
– Dam radę, zostań tutaj.  
Louis z GPSem kierował się pod odpowiedni adres i dzwonił na komórkę mężczyzny, który miał go wpuścić innym wejściem wprost do kuchni. Przywitał się z nim i dostał strój do przebrania. Czuł się niezręcznie, ale przygotowane już były pieniądze, które go kusiły. Przywitał go dziecięcy krzyk radości, a on uśmiechnął się, bo tak samo reagowały jego bliźniaki na prezenty. Dziewczynka od razu przytuliła się do niego, a chłopiec nieufnie zajął jego kolana.  
– A jak masz na imię? – zapytał, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież jako Mikołaj powinien to wiedzieć. Jednak chłopiec nie był na tyle rezolutny.  
– Thomas. Czy Mikołaj nie jest gruby? Mama mówiła, że jest gruby. – Zmarszczył brwi, a Lou czuł, że zaraz wszystko się wyda.  
– Pani Mikołajowa kazała mi schudnąć, bo stwierdziła, że nie zmieszczę się do komina. I kto by przyniósł prezenty?  
– I musiałeś jeść warzywa? – Skrzywił się, a Lou z uśmiechem pokiwał głową.  
– Warzywa są ważne, jak będziesz jeść dużo warzyw, to kiedyś też będziesz okrążał cały świat z prezentami – powiedział.  
– Tak? – zapytał, a jego oczy zaczęły się świecić. – I będę miał renifera?!  
– No jasne! Moje są już stare, więc będziesz musiał nauczyć nowe wszystkiego. Nauczysz?  
– Nauczyć je latać?  
– Ktoś musi! Ale musisz być grzeczny, bo słuchają tylko grzecznych dzieci. Byłeś grzeczny? – Spojrzał na chłopca, a potem przeniósł wzrok na zgromadzonych. Rodzice dzieciaków patrzyli na Louisa z radością, że ten nakłania ich dzieci do warzyw i bycia grzecznym.  
– Wujek Harry nie był grzeczny! – powiedział chłopiec, wskazując na wujka, który właśnie dołączył do nich z kobietą.  
– Ty też nie byłeś, Tom – zaśmiał się Styles, obejmując ukochaną.  
Louis czuł, jak jego serce się zatrzymuje. Nie spodziewał się, że zobaczy miłość swojego życia po tylu latach w objęciach z kobietą. Przecież obiecał mu, że liczy się tylko on. Że jest stuprocentowym gejem, a dziewczyny zwyczajnie go obrzydzają.  
– Coś się stało, Mikołaju? – głos dziewczynki wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Przeniósł na nią wzrok i wymusił uśmiech, przytulając ją.  
– Nie, kochanie, a powiesz mi wierszyk?  
– Ja powiem! – wyrwał się Tom.  
Chłopiec zaczął mówić wierszyk, a Louis z całych sił powstrzymywał się przed wybuchnięciem płaczem i przed zerkaniem na Harry'ego. Jednak nie umiał nie patrzeć na niego. Tak bardzo wydoroślał. I wyglądał tak pięknie. I z taką miłością patrzył na swoją dziewczynę.  
– To kto chce prezent? – zapytał Louis, chwytając worek. Miał tam kilka paczek specjalnie dla najmłodszych. Chłopiec z ekscytacją przytulał go i dziękował za prezenty. Jego siostra nie schodziła z kolan Mikołaja i ciągle zadawała pytania.  
– Co się mówi, An? – zapytała mama, kucając przy niej.  
– Dziękuję, Mikołaju!  
– A będziesz grzeczna? – Louis uśmiechnął się.  
– Tak!  
– I będziemy jeść warzywa? – przeniósł wzrok na jej brata, który znowu się skrzywił. – Ktoś musi zająć się rozwożeniem prezentów za kilka lat, prawda, Tom?  
– Ale bez brokuła, okej?  
– Okej. Umowa stoi. – Podał mu rękę, a chłopiec potrząsnął nią.  
Pożegnał się i mówił, że musi pędzić do kolejnego domu, bo tam też czekają dzieci. Wychodził w akompaniamencie dziecięcego głosu i machania. W kuchni przebierał się w swoje ubrania i rozmawiał z mężczyzną, który go wynajął. W tej samej chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł Harry i poczuł gorąco przechodzące przez jego ciało. Tak dobrze znał tę twarz. Te włosy. I co najważniejsze: te oczy, w które kiedyś mógł wpatrywać się godzinami.  
– Coś się stało, Harry? – zapytał starszy ze Stylesów, patrząc na syna.  
–Ja... umm... nieważne, nic. – Pokręcił głową i wycofał się.  
Louis poczuł, jak jego serce pęka na milion drobnych części i miał ochotę znaleźć się w domu i zapomnieć o nieprzyjemnym spotkaniu.  
– Byłeś genialny, Louis. Tekst o warzywach był świetny, mamy z tym największy problem – przyznał, mężczyzna, podając brunetowi banknoty. W końcu dodał jeden więcej w nagrodę.  
– Mam trzyletnie bliźniaki i też nienawidzą warzyw. – Uśmiechnął się.  
– Wesołych świąt, Louis.  
– Wzajemnie, panie Styles. Było mi bardzo miło.  
Pożegnali się, a Lou wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami. Siedząc w aucie, czuł, jak myśli kotłują się w jego głowie. Nie mógł zrozumieć, kim była kobieta, która tuliła Harry'ego. Czy to możliwe, żeby chłopak przez cały ich związek kłamał? Kłamał, snując plany na przyszłość? Kłamał, mówiąc, że bardzo go kocha? Kłamał, mówiąc, że nie wyobraża sobie życia bez niego?

 

҈

Harry czuł, jak jego ręce się trzęsą, gdy siedział przy stole. Za chwilę miał się oświadczyć dziewczynie, z którą jest od dwóch lat, a teraz zwyczajnie nie był pewien czy powinien to robić. Spojrzał na brunetkę i uśmiechnął się. Na jej kolanach siedziała Anabelle, która chwaliła się zabawką od Mikołaja. Zazwyczaj dwudziesty czwarty grudnia był dniem luźnej kolacji, ale odkąd pojawiły się dzieciaki, zawsze w ten dzień mieli Mikołaja.  
– Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? – zapytała Camille, patrząc na ukochanego. Wyglądał na smutnego i chciała temu jakoś zaradzić.  
– Jasne, skarbie. Trochę głowa mnie boli – skłamał.  
– Chcesz tabletkę?  
– Musisz pocałować, ciocia! – powiedziała An, dla której buziaki leczyły najwięcej.  
Camille zaśmiała się i musnęła czoło chłopaka. Po chwili on to samo zrobił z jej ustami. W jego kieszeni był pierścionek zaręczynowy, a on spojrzał na niego, zamykając się w łazience.  
Louis. Louis Tomlinson.  
Dobrze pamiętał to nazwisko, bo przecież kiedyś dopasowywał swoje imię do niego. Spojrzał w lustro i czuł przygnębienie. Zresztą sam nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Przecież to było lata temu, a on zachowuje się, jakby to coś jeszcze dla niego znaczyło. To był epizod w liceum i już nie było do czego wracać.  
– Musisz to zrobić, Harry – mruknął sam do siebie, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie.  
Pewny siebie wyszedł z pomieszczenia i skierował się po kwiaty. W końcu poprosił o uwagę, wchodząc do jadalni. Camille wyglądała na zdziwioną, a on bez zbędnego słowa przed nią klęknął.  
– O mój Boże – szepnęła, a jej oczy zaszły łzami.  
– Kochanie, nie masz pojęcia jak długo na to czekałem i ile scenariuszy wymyślałem – powiedział Harry, łapiąc ją za rękę. – Wiesz, że jesteś miłością mojego życia. Życia, które chciałbym przeżyć z tobą. Wyjdziesz za mnie?  
– O mój Boże – wyrwało się Gemmie, która pomagała bratu wybierać pierścionek.  
– Jeju, Harry, tak! – powiedziała dziewczyna i wtuliła się w ukochanego, gdy ten wsunął pierścionek na jej palec.  
Siedząc w salonie, patrzył na rękę dziewczyny, która siedziała na jego kolanach. Nie spodziewał się, że w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat się zaręczy, ale kochał ją tak bardzo, że wiek nie liczył się zupełnie.  
– Nie spodziewałam się – szepnęła i dotknęła twarzy ukochanego. – Jesteś najlepszy.  
– Nie, kochanie, to ty jesteś najlepsza i dlatego go kupiłem. Bardzo cię kocham, wiesz?  
– Wiem, skarbie, ja ciebie też. – Pocałowała go i przytuliła się do chłopaka, pijąc wino.

 

҈

Louis siedział na fotelu z Doris na kolanach i pomagał dziewczynce rozpakowywać zabawki, które kupił za dodatkowe pieniądze. Ich ojciec bacznie ich obserwował, a Lou czuł, że później będzie miał poważną rozmowę.  
– O kurwa – mruknęła Lottie, siedząc obok i rozpakowując paletkę.  
– Tato! – krzyknęła Dor, bo tato jasno powiedział, że nie można przeklinać.  
– Cicho, Doris, nie skarżymy – upomniał ją Lou.  
– O mój Boże, Louis! – pisnęła dziewiętnastolatka, patrząc na kolory. Jej oczy zaszły łzami, a Louis zaśmiał się.  
– Jesteś powalona – stwierdził brunet i objął ją, gdy się wtuliła.  
– Ona była taka droga, Louis!  
– Nie marudź, kasa mi wpadła. Masz się cieszyć, a nie płakać.  
– Bardzo cię kocham, Lou! – powiedziała, a potem podeszła do ojca.  
Podobna reakcja była u Fizzy, gdy ta rozpakowała pędzle. Obie dziewczyny podeszły do Louisa, gdy byli sami i zapytały, skąd miał pieniądze.  
– No nieważne, macie się cieszyć – powiedział, obejmując je.  
– Louis...  
– Zarobiłem, tak? Wpadła mi fajna praca na jeden wieczór i tyle.  
– I zarobiłeś na tyle rzeczy, tak? Nie kłam, Louis.  
– Tak, zarobiłem na tyle rzeczy. Jakiś bogaty gość szukał Mikołaja, więc wynegocjowałem osiem stów i tyle. – Wzruszył ramionami.  
– Nikt tyle nie daje, Lou, nie kłam.  
– Facet był bogaty i zdesperowany. Idźcie do bliźniaków, bo zaraz zamęczą dziadków swoimi opowieściami.  
Tomlinson siedział na fotelu i patrzył na szczęście najbliższych. Rodzeństwo było jeszcze w piżamach i cieszyło się z identycznych sweterków. Wiedzieli, że później czeka ich rodzinne zdjęcie, a tymczasem musi zmusić bliźniaków do ubrania się.  
– Idziemy na górę – powiedział, łapiąc Doris w pasie i podnosząc do góry. – Ubierzemy się i będziemy dalej bawić.  
– Prezenty, Louis! – pisnęła dziewczynka, wskazując na zapakowane jeszcze rzeczy.  
– Chodź, Ernest. Lots, pomożesz mi?  
Dziewczyna porwała chłopca do góry i posadziła na łóżku na górze. Najmłodsi zajmowali pokój z ojcem, a Lou musiał spać z najstarszymi siostrami. Jednak lubił to i długo gadali, pijąc wino.  
– Ulepimy dziś bałwana? – zapytała Doris.  
– No chodź, zrobimy to! – wtórował jej Ernest.  
– Nie, błagam, nie – jęknął Lou, bo nie miał ochoty na słuchanie piosenki z „Frozen” po raz milionowy.  
– Mam tę moc! Mam tę moc! – zaczęła Lottie z uśmiechem, Louis uderzył się twarz.  
– Boże, Lots – szepnął.  
Bliźniaki biegały po pokoju, śpiewając piosenkę z bajki, a po chwili to samo działo się na dole. Podczas śniadania opowiadały o śniegu, który spadł przez noc i błagały o bałwana. Mogły wyjść przed południem, a Louis siedział na odśnieżonej ławce i pilnował, by nic się nie stało. W jego głowie znikąd pojawił się Harry, a w sercu coś zakuło. Nagle poczuł się dziwnie samotny i brakowało mu czegoś. Poczuł pustkę i pragnął osoby, która teraz siedziałaby obok, a potem spędziła z nim Sylwestra gdzieś dalej niż na parterze domu, bo ktoś musi pilnować bliźniaków. On zdążył się wyszaleć, więc nie czuł potrzeby wychodzenia gdzieś w tym roku. Niech Lots się bawi i korzysta z wolnego wieczoru, a on wszystkim się zajmie. Zresztą nie chciałby zostawiać ojca samego.  
Płacz Doris wyrwał go z zamyślenia i dziewczynka podeszła do niego z zaczerwienioną twarzą.  
– On we mnie rzucił – powiedziała, wskazując na brata i przytulając się do bruneta.  
– Ernest! – krzyknął Lou i spojrzał na roześmianego chłopca. – Koniec zabawy, wracamy do domu.  
– Nie! Przepraszam! Już nie będę! – Chłopiec pocałował policzek siostry i pogłaskał go, wcierając jeszcze więcej śniegu z rękawiczki w jej twarz.  
– Nie, wracamy już.  
– Nie, Loueh, proszę! – powiedział błagalnie.  
– Wracamy, bo robi się zimno, a ty byłeś ostatnio przeziębiony. Jutro wyjdziemy. Chcesz czekoladę? – zmienił temat, przekupując go.  
Blondyn pokiwał głową i pozwolił na zdjęcie butów, które całe oblepione było śniegiem. Siedząc w kuchni, opowiadali o swoich małych przygodach w przedszkolu, a najstarszy z braci dołączył do Lottie i Fizzy na górze. Dziewczyny malowały się, a on leżał na łóżku, obserwując je. 

***

 

Święta minęły szybciej, niż mogli się tego spodziewać. Wrócili do swojego domu i korzystali z wolnego. Chodzili na lodowisko, a Lou cierpliwie uczył najmłodsze rodzeństwo jazdy, korzystając z pingwinków do pchania. Śmiali się, przewracając, a Louis pomagał im wstać za każdym razem. Nie miał pojęcia, czy nie są za mali, ale nie chciał siedzieć z nimi całe dnie w domu. Jego plany na sylwestra nie zmieniły się i nadal miał zamiar siedzieć w domu. Wszystko pokrzyżował Liam, wyciągając go pewnego wieczora na piwo i wspominając o danym dniu.  
– Nie możesz siedzieć w domu, stary – powiedział Payne, patrząc na przyjaciela. Wiedział, ile wydarzyło się w jego życiu przez ostatni rok i nie mógł go zostawić, a tym bardziej pozwolić mu spędzać ostatniego dnia roku w domu w towarzystwie dzieciaków.  
– Nie chce mi się wychodzić, Li, serio.  
– Nie, Louis. Ja ci nie pozwolę siedzieć w domu.  
– Mama mi zmarła, Liam, nie mogę... – Spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela.  
– Słuchaj. Wiesz dobrze, że uwielbiałem twoją mamę i w ogóle kochałem ją jak własną matkę, ale wiem też, że miałbyś ostry opieprz, gdyby teraz tu była. Wracasz do żywych i idziesz się ze mną zabawić, jeśli nie masz z kim zostawić tych małych gnomów, to zagadam z kuzynką, bo jest opiekunką.  
– Liam...  
– Nie, Louis. Idziesz ze mną na imprezę i tyle. I nawalisz się jak nigdy dotąd. I poznasz kogoś fajnego. I będziesz nocował u mnie, a następnego dnia podziękujesz mi i przyznasz rację.  
Louis patrzył na przyjaciela i nie wiedział co powiedzieć. W końcu spuścił wzrok i upił łyk piwa. Może to nie jest wcale taki zły pomysł? Naprawdę dawno nie był na żadnej imprezie i nawet urodziny spędził grzecznie w domu.  
– Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia – mruknął Liam, a Lou na niego spojrzał.  
– Czasami cię nienawidzę – powiedział z uśmiechem.  
– Jasne. Kochasz mnie jak brata.  
I Tomlinson musiał przyznać mu rację. Dopóki nie urodził się Ernest, Lou był jedynym facetem wśród rodzeństwa. Od zawsze chciał brata, a Liam świetnie go zastępował.  
Czuł przerażenie, ubierając się na imprezę. Jego ojciec popierał Payne'a i kazał mu się dobrze bawić. Bliźniaki biegały w piżamach po parterze i bawiły się w berka. Daisy i Pheobe miały u siebie koleżanki, których rodzice korzystali z opieki pana Tomlinsona. Fizzy miała iść na noc do przyjaciółek, a Lottie umówiona była na swoje wyjście ze znajomymi.  
– Jak coś będzie się działo, to dzwoń – poprosił, patrząc na ojca.  
– Uważaj na siebie, Louis. I baw się dobrze.  
– Dzięki.  
Wyszedł i przywitał się z Liamem, który czekał już w aucie, zaparkowanym na podjeździe. Louis nie znał planów przyjaciela. Wiedział jedynie o imprezie, ale nie znał gospodarza ani zaproszonych gości.  
– Kilka osób ze studiów i znajomi znajomych. Będzie super, zaufaj mi – poprosił Payne.  
Tomlinson nie umiał się wyluzować. Liam widział jego spięcie i nie odstępował go na krok, przedstawiając znajomym. Ludzi było mnóstwo i tworzyli grupki, rozstawione po kątach. Lou trzymał w ręce plastikowy kubek i przechadzał się między nimi.  
– Człowieku, wyluzuj! – powiedział w końcu jego przyjaciel, łapiąc go za ramiona. – Chodź, dam ci coś lepszego.  
Tomlinson patrzył, jak mężczyzna miesza dużą ilość wódki z mniejszą ilością soku.  
– Do dna i popijamy – podał mu drugą szklankę z czystym sokiem. – Trochę wypijesz i od razu będzie lepiej.  
Z każdą godziną Louis bawił się coraz lepiej. Nawiązał nowe znajomości i pił coraz większe ilości alkoholu. W końcu wpadł na korytarzu na Harry'ego, a jego serce przyspieszyło. Chłopak spojrzał na niego i objął swoją narzeczoną, wymijając Tomlinsona bez słowa. Skierowali się do kuchni, a Lou poszedł do Liama.  
– Li, jeśli byś kogoś kochał, a ten ktoś byłby zajęty, to walczyłbyś o tę osobę? – zapytał, łapiąc przyjaciela za ramię.  
– Nawaliłeś się?  
– Nie, tak tylko pytam.  
– Ale nie chodzi o mnie, nie?  
– Spadaj, nie jesteś w moim guście! – zaśmiał się. – Walczyłbyś czy nie?  
– Pewnie tak, w końcu druga połówka to nie ściana. Można usunąć. A dlaczego pytasz?  
– Nic, nieważne, trzymaj to. – Podał mu kubek i ruszył do kuchni.  
Harry właśnie chwalił się zaręczynami z Camille i czuł dumę, gdy znajomi im gratulowali.  
– Ciota – usłyszał za sobą ciche mruknięcie. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i spojrzała na Tomlinsona. Liam dołączył do niego, bo czuł, że stanie się coś niedobrego.  
– Słucham? – zapytała Cam, patrząc na bruneta.  
– Nic, przepraszam, gratuluję! – powiedział, wymuszając uśmiech.  
– Louis... – upomniał go Payne, łapiąc za rękę.  
– Co, Li? Chcę pogratulować im zaręczyn!  
– Nie rób tego.  
Liam pamiętał związek, który musiał pozostać w tajemnicy. Louis przez długie miesiące nie mógł pozbierać się po rozstaniu, a teraz jego ukochany chwalił się zaręczynami. I to jeszcze z dziewczyną, choć Payne był pewien, że ten w nich nie gustuje.  
– Spoko, i tak byłem jego pierwszym – rzucił Lou, dopijając alkohol. – Używany kubeczek też chcesz? – Wyciągnął plastik w stronę dziewczyny.  
– Kochanie, o czym on mówi? – zapytała brunetka, patrząc na Stylesa.  
– Nie mam pojęcia, skarbie, nie znam go nawet.  
Louis czuł, jak jego serce się łamie.  
– Nie znasz?! Krzyczałeś moje imię, gdy cię pieprzyłem od tyłu, a teraz nie znasz?! – krzyknął Tomlinson. – Twój facet to zwykła ciota, a ty jesteś zwykłą debilką, która do końca życia będzie jego brodą, a on będzie zdradzał cię z facetami, bo to ich kocha! – Louis rzucił plastikiem w stronę pary.  
– Idziemy, Louis. – Liam pociągnął przyjaciela w stronę korytarza.  
Harry czuł, jak buzuje w nim złość za słowa, które padły wobec jego kobiety. Czuł złość za ujawnienie jego tajemnic. Złapał Louisa za koszulę i pociągnął go w stronę drzwi. Wyszedł z nim na zewnątrz i cisnął nim w zaspę. Padał śnieg, a on miał ochotę dać brunetowi w twarz.  
– Zamknij pysk! – krzyknął. W domu grała głośna muzyka i cieszył się, że nikt go nie usłyszy. – Nie masz prawa niszczyć mi życia głupimi tekstami! Nas już dawno nie ma, spierdalaj z mojego życia! – Szarpał nim, uderzając jego głową o ubity śnieg.  
– Kochałem cię! Kochałem cię najbardziej na świecie! – Głos Louisa łamał się.  
– Zamknij się, kurwa! Jesteś chory! Rozumiesz?! Jesteś obrzydliwy!  
– Zostaw go, debilu! – usłyszał za sobą i Liam odepchnął Stylesa od przyjaciela. – Pojebało cię?! Możesz go zabić! Spierdalaj od niego! – krzyczał do Harry'ego, jednocześnie pomagając Louisowi wstać. Chłopak miał przemoczoną koszulę i czerwone policzki.  
– Kochałem go, Liam – szepnął, a łzy spłynęły po jego twarzy.  
– Wiem, Louis, ja to wiem. Chodź, przebierzesz się w coś.  
Siedzieli na podłodze w kuchni i Payne tulił przyjaciela, który miał na sobie bluzę i okryty był kocem. Łzy moczyły jego policzki, a on opowiadał o wyznaniach miłości, które były pomiędzy nim a Stylesem. Liam wiedział, co czuje Tomlinson, bo sam kiedyś został porzucony. Jednak jego nikt się nie wyparł.  
– Najgorszy sylwester mojego życia – szepnął brunet. – I twojego pewnie też, bo musisz tkwić tu ze mną, a nie pić z nimi.  
– Nie, słońce, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele zawsze są przy sobie. Zresztą niektórzy ludzie byli naprawdę dziwni.  
– Bardzo mi zimno, Li.  
– Przytul się. – Pociągnął jego tors do siebie. – Chcesz trochę wódki? Ona rozgrzewa.  
– Nie, Li, chciałbym jechać do domu.  
Liam zamówił taksówkę i pomógł przyjacielowi się ubrać. W korytarzu znowu wpadli na Stylesa, który zdążył opanować emocje. Spojrzał na byłego kochanka, mówiąc:  
– Chciałbym cię przeprosić, Louis.  
– Ogarnij się czasem, bo mogłeś naprawdę go zabić – warknął Payne, zarzucając na siebie kurtkę.  
– Wiem, przepraszam, Lou.  
– My się nie znamy, Harry. Sam to powiedziałeś – szepnął smutno Louis i wyszedł na zewnątrz.  
Skulił się na siedzeniu w taksówce i dziękował przyjacielowi za wszystko. Mieli pół godziny do dwunastej i liczyli, że nie spędzą ostatnich minut w drodze.  
Harry czuł wyrzuty sumienia za swoje zachowanie. Spojrzał na Camille, która stała przerażona w salonie. Przytulił ją, a ona zapytała o słowa Tomlinsona.  
– Ja go naprawdę nie znam, skarbie – zapewnił Styles. – Był pijany, nie widziałaś?  
– Nie powinieneś go bić, Harry – powiedziała kobieta, krzyżując ramiona.  
– Wiem, kochanie. – Złapał ją za rękę. – Przeprosiłem ich. Po prostu bardzo nie lubię plotek, wiesz.  
– Wiem, skarbie. – Przytuliła narzeczonego.  
Postanowili wyluzować i cieszyć się ostatnimi chwilami starego roku.  
Lou przytulił się do Liama, gdy leżeli w łóżku. Alkohol powoli z nich wychodził i teraz trzymali kieliszki z szampanem, by uczcić nowy rok. Mieli już włączony film na DVD i odliczali sekundy.  
– Li, wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda? – powiedział Louis.  
– Ja ciebie też, Tomlinson. Bracia, pamiętaj! – Uśmiechnął się. – Ten rok będzie lepszy niż poprzedni, Louis. Tego nam życzę.  
– Ja też – westchnął. – Szczęśliwego nowego roku, bracie! – Uniósł szkło z alkoholem, wcześniej spoglądając na zegarek.  
– Szczęśliwego, młody!

 

҈

Harry siedział w pracy i pił kawę, korzystając z chwili przerwy. Przeglądał internet i pisał z Camille, która obiecała dzisiejszą kolację. Opowiadała o zakupach i spotkaniu z przyjaciółką. Mieli dzisiaj porozmawiać o walentynkowym wyjeździe, a Harry miał niespodziankę pod postacią biletów do Paryża. Już nie mógł się doczekać weekendu we Francji i wiedział, że jego dziewczyna będzie zachwycona. Od czasu sylwestra atmosfera między nimi była napięta, a on chciał wszystko naprawić. Miał wrażenie, że brunetka podejrzewa coś o Louisie, a on szedł w zaparte, zapewniając, że nawet go nie zna.  
Miał jednak wyrzuty sumienia za swoje zachowanie. Nie powinien tak agresywnie reagować na słowa pijanego Tomlinsona. I powinien go przeprosić. Jednak nie miał na tyle odwagi, by wziąć od ojca jego numer i odezwać się bądź poprosić o spotkanie. Wstukał nazwisko Liama w wyszukiwarkę na Facebooku i odszukał odpowiedni profil. Chłopak chwalił się wakacjami, wstawiał zdjęcia z Louisem i komentowali sobie wzajemnie posty. Na profilu Lou wyświetliło się zdjęcie Jay z podpisem, że zawsze będą ją kochać i bardzo tęsknić. Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. W końcu zawahał się przy zaproszeniu Payne'a do znajomych. Ostatecznie napisał krótkie „Hej” i czekał na odpowiedź.  
– Możesz to ogarnąć, Harry? – usłyszał za sobą i zobaczył papiery, rzucane na jego biurko.  
– Jasne.  
Przymknął laptopa i chwycił plik kartek. Musiał zająć się aktami i wezwaniami. Pracował w kancelarii ojca i sam uczył się na prawnika. Od dziecka marzył mu się ten zawód i teraz już był blisko zdobycia dyplomu.  
– Ah, Harry – powiedział jego ojciec, wracając do gabinetu syna. – Mama pytała, czy przyjedziecie w niedzielę na obiad.  
– Jasne, możemy wpaść. – Uśmiechnął się.  
– A jak u was?  
– Jest cudownie, tato. Myśleliśmy o ślubie latem, ale potem stwierdziliśmy, że mamy czas.  
– Nie ma się co spieszyć, Hazz.  
– Tak, wiemy.  
Spuścił wzrok i wziął się za pracę. Pisząc wezwanie na komputerze, dostał powiadomienie o nowej wiadomości. Otworzył kartę z Facebookiem i zauważył wiadomość od Liama, który wysłał krótki znak zapytania. 

Harry: Chciałem Was przeprosić, Liam. Zachowałem się naprawdę słabo i przepraszam.  
Liam: Aha, i piszesz do mnie trzy tygodnie po Sylwestrze, bo...?  
Harry: Bo chciałem Was przeprosić, okej?  
Liam: Mnie? Za co?  
Harry: Głównie Louisa...  
Liam: To po chuj piszesz do mnie?

Harry czuł, że pisanie do chłopaka było głupim pomysłem. Tak właściwie to nie wiedział sam, po co to robił. 

Liam: Nara  
Harry: Czekaj  
Harry: Co z nim?  
Liam: Z kim?  
Harry: Z Louisem...  
Liam: Rozwaliłeś mu głowę, debilu

Liam czuł zdenerwowanie, widząc wiadomość od Stylesa. W drugim okienku otwarta była wiadomość z Louisem, który opowiadał o pracy i natrętnych klientach w kawiarni, jednocześnie żartując, że kto nie pracował w gastro, ten nie zna życia i dodając „XDDD”.  
Pamiętał widok krwi na jasnej poduszce, gdy obudzili się pierwszego stycznia. Lou udawał twardego, ale dość długo narzekał, że boli go głowa. Mimo to nie pozwolił zabrać się do szpitala.

Harry: Jezu, przepraszam. Zdenerwował mnie, nikt o nas nie wiedział, rozumiesz  
Liam: Wiesz co? Spierdalaj, serio. Nie obchodzi mnie, kogo bzykasz, ale nie pozwolę tak traktować mojego przyjaciela.  
Harry: Jezu, Liam...  
Liam: Pół roku temu zmarła mu mama, zajmuje się szóstką rodzeństwa, a najmłodsze mają trzy lata, zapierdala jako Mikołaj w Twoim domu, a Ty jesteś tak wkurwiającym facetem, że też życzę Ci tego hiv, ja pierdole

Styles poczuł ukłucie w środku. Pamiętał, że Lou miał trzy siostry, ale nie wiedział o kolejnych bliźniakach. Nie odpisywał chwilę, bo sam nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. 

Harry: Przepraszam, Liam...  
Nie możesz odpowiedzieć na tę konwersację.  
Harry: Liam?  
Nie możesz odpowiedzieć na tę konwersację.  
Harry: Jezu, Liam...  
Nie możesz odpowiedzieć na tę konwersację.

Westchnął i zaprosił chłopaka do znajomych. Czekał, aż ten go zaakceptuje, ale kilka minut później prośba była usunięta, a możliwość wysłania kolejnej zablokowana.  
– Harry, masz już to pismo do Jacobsa? – zapytał jego ojciec, a on przypomniał sobie o pracy, którą miał wykonać. Prędko zamknął przeglądarkę i otworzył dokument.  
– Chwila, tato.  
– Potrzebujesz pomocy?  
– Nie, dam radę – zapewnił i ze zdenerwowaniem pisał pismo według nauczonego wzoru.

 

҈

– A Doris się dzisiaj zsikała w spodnie! – powiedział głośno Ernest, gdy wracali z przedszkola. Louis niósł dziewczynkę, która nie czuła się najlepiej, a wychowawczyni zgłaszała, że jutro powinna zostać w domu, bo ewidentnie bierze ją choroba. Za drugą rękę trzymał blondyna, który opowiadał o minionym dniu.  
– Każdemu się zdarza, Ernest, nie można się śmiać.  
– Mi się nie zdarza, bo jestem duży! – Chłopiec wypiął pierś, a Lou uśmiechnął się, bo przecież dziewczynka była w tym samym wieku.  
– A jak się czujesz?  
– Dobrze. Pójdziemy na lodowisko?  
– Nie możemy, mały, Doris źle się czuje. Prawda, księżniczko? – zapytał, patrząc na dziecko przytulone do niego.  
– Brzuszek mnie boli, Lou – szepnęła.  
– Zaraz będziemy w domu, przytul się. – Okrył ją szalikiem, a ona jeszcze bardziej się wtuliła w chłopaka.  
Wchodząc do środka, przywitali się z Lottie, która kończyła obiad i Fizz, rozwiązującą zadania z matematyki w kuchni. Louis zapytał o pozostałe bliźniaczki, a najstarsza z sióstr przypomniała mu o zajęciach z baletu.  
– Doris jest chora – powiedział, sadzając dziewczynkę na krześle.  
– Co jej? – zapytała Charlotte, podchodząc do dziecka i dotykając jej główki. Miała delikatnie ciepłą, więc chwilę później termometr wsuwany był pod jej pachę. – Trzymaj ładnie.  
– Podobno boli ją brzuszek i jest markotna.  
– Jeszcze tego brakowało.  
Podczas wspólnego posiłku, Lou obserwował dziecko, które nie miało apetytu i siedziało wtulone w Lots. Cieszył się, że siostra na rok odłożyła plany o studiach i pomagała w domu. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić ogarniania całego życia bez jej pomocy. Wiedział, ile kosztowało ją porzucenie szkoły makijażu, ale jednocześnie cieszył się z jej dojrzałości.  
Po szóstej do domu wszedł Dan i przywitał się z dziećmi, które dzielnie znosiły nieciekawą sytuację. Był dumny ze starszej trójki i wdzięczny za każdy dzień. Wiedział, jak przeżyli śmierć Jay, a on najchętniej zamieniłby się z kobietą, by tylko jego dzieci jak najdłużej miały matkę. Zwłaszcza Doris i Ernest, którzy czasami wieczorami nadal pytali, czy mama jeszcze do nich wróci. Wtedy musiał wymuszać uśmiech i zapewniać, że mama patrzy na nich z góry i jest bardzo dumna.  
– Doris jest chora – powiedziała Fizzy, zmywając wieczorem naczynia. – Lottie pójdzie z nią jutro do lekarza.  
– Kurwa – mruknął w tej samej chwili Lou, który tulił siostrę na kanapie i właśnie patrzył, jak ta brudzi jego spodnie wymiocinami. – Trzeba mówić, Doris!  
Dziewczynka rozpłakała się, a on podał ją Lottie i prędko posprzątał. Wiedział, że czeka ich długa noc i jeszcze dłuższy tydzień. Miał nadzieję, że choroba nie przeniesie się na pozostałych, bo nie miał zamiaru sprzątać wymiocin po każdym.  
– Chodź do taty, kochanie – powiedział Dan, biorąc córeczkę na ręce. Otarł jej usta i podał kubek z wodą. – Może powinienem pojechać z nią do szpitala?  
– Nie, tatusiu! – krzyknęło dziecko i spięło się. Szpital był dla nich swego rodzaju tematem tabu, bo kojarzyło im się wyłącznie z cierpieniem Jay, która dzielnie walczyła z chorobą. Aż do ostatniego dnia.  
– Dam jej syrop, a jutro pójdziemy do lekarza.  
– Wezmę wolne, Lots. – Spojrzał na córkę.  
– Nie, tato, damy radę.  
„Damy radę” było zdaniem, które przewijało się w ich domu kilkanaście razy dziennie przez ostatnie miesiące. Najpierw musieli dać radę przy chorobie matki. Potem dawali radę, gdy ona odeszła, a morze łez przepływało przez ich dom. Teraz musieli dawać radę, gdy Doris znowu wspomniała o wymiotach.  
Louis nie mógł doczekać się chwili dla siebie. Był zmęczony i nie tego pragnął od dnia wolnego. Liczył na długi sen, późne śniadanie, a potem lenistwo. Teraz Doris usypiała w ramionach ojca, a Ernest oburzał się, że też chce tam spać. Nie mogli pozwolić, by bliźniaki się zaraziły, więc wziął go do siebie. Siedział obok niego, oglądając bajkę na telefonie, a Louis włączał komputer. Od razu zauważył krótką wiadomość od Liama: „Jesteś?”. Powiadomił o swojej obecności, a ten od razu zapytał co nowego. 

Louis: Dzieciaki mi rzygają, bo Dor przyniosła chorobę. Witam u Tomlinsonów.  
Liam: O chuj, współczuję :/ A jak u Ciebie?  
Louis: Umm... całkiem spoko, a co?  
Liam: Harry był w mojej firmie ;---;

Louis poczuł ucisk w dole brzucha. W jego głowie prędko pojawił się chłopak, który prawie zabił go w Sylwestra i ciekawość pomieszała się z nienawiścią. 

Louis: No i co chciał?  
Liam: Nie chcesz wyrwać się na piwo i pogadać?  
Louis: Tak średnio mogę, Ernest śpi obok. Znaczy ogląda bajki jeszcze  
Liam: Poproś Lots czy Fizz, pogadamy  
Louis: Coś się dzieje, Li?  
Liam: Będę za 20 minut x

Tomlinson zrezygnował i zamknął laptopa, gdy zielona kropeczka zniknęła z nazwiska jego przyjaciela. Odłożył komputer i wyszedł z pokoju, obiecując Ernestowi, że zaraz wróci. Skierował się do siostry, która pisała kolejną notkę na bloga. Zapukał, a ona oderwała wzrok od ekranu.  
– Mogłabyś wziąć jednak Ernesta do siebie? Chcę wyskoczyć do Liama na chwilę – powiedział, drapiąc się na głowie, bo dotarło do niego, że naprawdę ma ochotę wyrwać się z domu.  
– Długo będziesz?  
– Nie, no, musimy pogadać. Za godzinę jestem. Czy coś.  
– Jasne, przynieś go tu. – Uśmiechnęła się.  
– Jesteś najlepszą siostrą na świecie.  
– Jasne, jasne – zaśmiała się i wróciła do pisania. Wiedziała jak zająć młodszego brata i mogła z nim zostać do czasu snu.

***

Siedząc w barze, pili piwo i rozmawiali na neutralne tematy. Payne opowiadał o pracy w firmie ojca, a Lou czekał na temat Stylesa. Jednak podświadomie bał się nowych informacji. Jego ręka zacisnęła się na butelce, gdy Liam wypowiedział zakazane imię.  
– Napisał do mnie jakiś czas temu na Facebooku – przyznał brunet i krótko streścił rozmowę. – Jednak jest tak wkurwiający, że go zablokowałem.  
– Oh, do czego to doszło, że mój ex prędzej pisze do mojego przyjaciela niż do mnie – powiedział Louis z ironią i zaśmiał się, by ukryć poddenerwowanie.  
– Dzisiaj był u mnie, a ja myślałem, że mu trzasnę. Czy ty nie mogłeś umawiać się z kimś normalnym, Lou? – Uśmiechnął się, próbując rozładować atmosferę.  
– Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Co od ciebie chciał?  
– Pytał, gdzie może cię znaleźć, a jak go wyśmiałem i kazałem mu spierdalać, to zapytał, czy mogę przeprosić cię w jego imieniu.  
– Niech spierdala, ma tę swoją lasię i krzyż mu na drogę.  
– Ja wolałbym dać mu hiv.  
– Za to cię kocham, Li – powiedział Louis i uśmiechnął się. Był wdzięczny przyjacielowi za wsparcie.  
– To nie koniec, Louis. Powiedziałem, że skoro nie jest ciotą, to ma iść do twojej kawiarni i samemu cię przeprosić.  
– Musiałeś?! – Tomlinson czuł zdenerwowanie, bo bał się zobaczyć Stylesa, a co najważniejsze – odezwać się do niego.  
– Przestań, nie przyjdzie do ciebie! Jest taką ciotą, że śmierdzi na kilometr i nawet mój pedało-radar głośno piszczy, gdy tylko usłyszę jego imię.  
– Nie masz gej-radaru.  
– Mówię o radarze na pedały.  
Brunet pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i upił łyk piwa. W końcu zmienił temat i zagaił o dziewczynę, o której kiedyś Liam wspominał. Podobno przyszła na staż do firmy Payne'ów, a Liam od razu poczuł coś więcej. Ta zgrywała niedostępną, ale w końcu dała się zaprosić do kina. Cieszył się ze szczęścia przyjaciela i trzymał za niego kciuki.  
– Swoją drogą mógłbyś jutro podesłać mi swoje CV? Albo wpaść do mnie z nim? – zapytał Li z uśmiechem. Jego ojciec szukał młodszego specjalisty do spraw marketingu, a on wspomniał o swoim przyjacielu.  
– Jutro pracuję do siódmej. Szukacie kogoś?  
– Prawdopodobnie zwolni nam się miejsce od połowy lutego i zaczynamy się rozglądać. Chyba że już nie szukasz pracy.  
– Wszystko jest lepsze od gastronomii, Liam. Ja już wymiotuję kawą i ciastem, okej?  
Payne zaśmiał się, kiwając głową. Godzinę później opłacali swoje rachunki i ten odwoził przyjaciela. Stojąc na podjeździe Tomlinsonów, zapytał:  
– Nie masz gdzieś CV na wierzchu? Podrzuciłbym jutro rano ojcu.  
– Mogę wydrukować na szybko. Wejdziesz?  
Kiwnął głową, gasząc silnik. W kuchni wpadli na Lots, a Louis uśmiechnął się. Teraz dziewczyna miała na sobie beżową piżamę i robiła sobie herbatę, witając się z chłopakami. Jako nastolatka podkochiwała się w przyjacielu swojego brata i każdy o tym pamiętał. Liam musiał przyznać, że dziewczyna naprawdę się wyrabiała i z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem wyglądała jeszcze lepiej.  
– Wydrukuję sobie CV – powiedział Louis, patrząc na siostrę i kierując się na górę.  
– Spoko, ale Ernest śpi, więc cicho. Chcecie herbatę?  
– Chcesz, Li? – zapytał Lou, kierując wzrok na kumpla.  
– Nie, innym razem, muszę rano wstać. – Uśmiechnął się do nastolatki i zajął krzesło, gdy Louis poszedł na górę. – Co tam? – zapytał.  
– A nic, a tam? – Odwzajemniła gest.  
– Nic takiego. Widziałem ostatnio twojego bloga.  
– Oh, serio? Fajnie. Nie wiedziałam, że czytasz blogi o makijażu – zaśmiała się.  
– Moja siostra czyta i ostatnio wspominała, że prowadzisz.  
Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, zalewając gorący napój. Liam patrzył na nią z uśmiechem i wystukiwał palcami rytm na blacie stołu. Kilka minut później żegnał się z rodzeństwem i wracał do domu. Louis zajął jego miejsce przy stole i spojrzał na siostrę, mówiąc:  
– Stara miłość nie rdzewieje, co?  
– Wal się – zaśmiała się i pożegnała, życząc dobrej nocy.

 

***

 

Louis czuł zmęczenie, stojąc za ladą kawiarni. Znowu był tłum w czasie lunchu, a on nie marzył o niczym innym jak znalezienie się w łóżku. Automatycznie pytał, co może podać, podawał propozycję, a potem wydawał resztę, podając styropianowy kubeczek. Po południu sytuacja trochę się opanowała, a on czekał na kolejną falę klientów w okolicach czwartej, gdy inni wychodzili z pracy i zachodzili do nich po ciasto na deser.  
– Dzień dobry – usłyszał dobrze znany mu głos i podniósł wzrok, przerywając wrzucanie monet w odpowiednie przegródki. Harry wpatrywał się w tablicę nad nim, gdzie zapisane były nazwy kaw i deserów.  
– Co podać? – zapytał Louis chłodno.  
– Umm... karmelowe latte z odrobiną wybaczenia? – Spojrzał w oczy bruneta.  
– Nie mamy czegoś takiego.  
– Przepraszam, Louis.  
– Mogę zaproponować świeży sernik. Ewentualnie herbatę malinową. Czy jednak karmelowe latte?  
– Louis... – szepnął Styles, patrząc na mężczyznę. – Przepraszam za tamto.  
– Zamawia pan coś?  
– Karmelowe latte – westchnął z rezygnacją i wyjął kartę. – I ten sernik.  
– Na miejscu?  
– Tak, poproszę.  
Zajął stolik w kącie i wyjął laptopa. Mógł popracować w terenie i zamierzał spędzić trochę czasu w kawiarni, dopóki Lou nie porozmawia z nim. Otworzył ostatnio edytowany dokument i spojrzał na nagłówek pisma, w którym w imieniu kancelarii prosił o uzupełnienie braków w papierach.  
– Porozmawiajmy, Lou – szepnął, gdy chłopak postawił przed nim zamówione danie.  
– Spierdalaj – syknął, patrząc prosto w oczy byłego kochanka. – Nie znamy się. Sam to powiedziałeś.  
– Boże, Louis...  
– Tak jęczałeś, gdy cię jebałem, ale przecież tego nigdy nie było, a ty kochasz waginy.  
Harry zarumienił się i przeniósł wzrok na sernik. Próbował skupić się na pracy, ale nie umiał powstrzymać się przed zerkaniem na Tomlinsona, który uśmiechał się do kolejnych klientów. W końcu zdjął markowy fartuch i skierował się na zaplecze. Cieszył się z chwili przerwy i miał zamiar zjeść coś i zadzwonić do Lots. Nastolatka zapewniała, że z Doris jest lepiej i dostała leki, a teraz śpi, bo znowu miała gorączkę.  
– Też weź jakieś witaminy, bo zaraz będziesz chora – poprosił. – I dzwoń, jakby coś się działo. Fizz odbierze Ernesta?  
– Tak, kończy szybciej i odbierze go po szkole.  
– A co powiedział lekarz?  
– Przeziębienie, które połączyło się z zatruciem. Musiała zjeść coś w przedszkolu.  
– Okej, muszę kończyć, pa. Kocham cię, pamiętaj.  
– My ciebie też Lou.  
Od czasu śmierci Jay, chłopak czuł, że musi częściej wyznawać miłość swojemu rodzeństwu. Matka powtarzała im to na każdym kroku i Louis kiedyś czuł wstyd, gdy zrobiła to przy jego kumplach. Teraz oddałby wszystko, by jeszcze raz to usłyszeć.  
Dokończył kanapkę, przygotowaną przez Lots i wrócił na stanowisko swojej pracy. Harry nadal siedział w kącie, a Lou miał ochotę wyprosić go z lokalu. Jednak właściciel nie byłby zachwycony, a on nie chciał stracić pracy.  
– Przepraszam – usłyszał za sobą, gdy sprzątał jeden ze stolików. Spojrzał na Stylesa i niemiły tekst cisnął się na jego usta.  
– Słucham.  
– Mogę dostać tę herbatę?  
– Jasne.  
Chwilę później stawiał przed nim parujący kubek i podawał cukier. Już miał odejść, gdy ten zatrzymał go, łapiąc za rękę.  
– Porozmawiaj ze mną – szepnął.  
– Jestem w pracy, nie widzisz?  
– Pięć minut, Lou. Będę siedział tutaj, dopóki ze mną nie porozmawiasz.  
– Ciekawe jak wyjaśnisz to narzeczonej. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
Wrócił za ladę z nadzieją, że ten zaraz się spakuje i zwyczajnie wyjdzie. Nie chciał powracać do tematu Sylwestra. Obiecał sobie, że nowy rok będzie wolny od przeszłości, a on zacznie się realizować i skończy zapieprzanie za najniższą stawkę. Miał zamiar poznać kogoś wartościowego, a do tego czasu zająć się sobą i rodziną.  
Harry nie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze mógłby zrobić. Nie wiedział, czy powinien siedzieć tam aż do zamknięcia, czy może wrócić innym razem. W końcu poddał się i wsunął laptopa do torby. Wychodząc z lokalu, spojrzał na Louisa, a ten obdarzył go kolejnym ironicznym uśmiechem i przeniósł wzrok na kolejnego klienta.  
Nie myśl, że się poddam – pomyślał Harry, wsiadając do auta. Wyrzuty sumienia męczyły go od jakiegoś czasu i po prostu musiał usłyszeć, że Louis się nie gniewa. Tak dla własnego dobra. 

 

҈

– Tommo, pracujesz jutro? – zapytał Liam, gdy Louis odebrał telefon.  
– Niestety. Coś się stało?  
– Masz rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Będą jeszcze dzwonić, ale chciałem powiedzieć ci tak nieoficjalnie.  
– Co?! – Brunet był zdziwiony, bo przez ostatni tydzień jego przyjaciel nic nie wspominał o pracy i myślał, że już kogoś znaleźli. – Czekaj, bo chyba dzwonią – dodał, słysząc piknięcie i patrząc na ekran. Payne rozłączył się, a on oddzwonił na odpowiedni numer.  
– Dzień dobry, ja dzwonię w imieniu Payne Corporation, gdzie składał pan podanie o pracę i miło mi zaprosić pana na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną jutro o dziewiątej – usłyszał.  
– Ojej, dziękuję – powiedział, a uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Pożegnał się z kobietą i oddzwonił do przyjaciela, dziękując za wszystko.  
– Nie masz za co, Lou, ja tylko złożyłem za ciebie cv. Ogarnij jakiś garnitur –poprosił Liam.  
– Jasne, spoko, dziękuję!  
Payne musiał wracać do pracy, a Louis delektował się dniem wolnym. Jeszcze nie powiedział nikomu o propozycji, bo nie chciał zapeszać. Chciał im powiedzieć po podpisaniu umowy, gdy wszystko będzie pewne. Zszedł na dół, gdzie jego siostra przygotowywała obiad i stwierdził, że pójdzie po Ernesta i Doris do przedszkola, po drodze odbierając bliźniaczki. Wolnym krokiem przemierzał ulice, słuchając muzyki. W jego głowie znikąd pojawił się Harry, który już więcej nie pojawił się w kawiarni. Nie miał ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Naprawdę czuł, że ten temat wreszcie się skończył.  
Jednak nie dla Harry'ego. Chłopak miał wyrzuty sumienia, które rosły z każdym dniem. Zwłaszcza gdy jego ojciec podczas kolacji wspominał o Tomlinsonie, który podbił jego serce w stroju Mikołaja. Tom naprawdę przejął się warzywami, które miały dać mu siłę do okrążania całego świata w święta i teraz zaciskał powieki, wmuszając w siebie warzywa. Oprócz brokuła, bo nawet Mikołaj go nie lubi. Teraz Styles nie marzył o niczym innym jak weekend z Camille w Paryżu. Kobieta była zachwycona niespodzianką i obiecała, że jakoś się odwdzięczy. Teraz parkował przed restauracją, gdzie miał spotkać się z klientem na przekazanie mu umowy, sprawdzonej przez ojca chłopaka. Spotkanie nie trwało długo, a on pożegnał się i przebiegł przez ulicę, gdzie znajdowała się kawiarnia. Miał ochotę na coś słodkiego na deser. Wychodząc ze świeżym ciastem, wpadł na Louisa, który rozmawiał z dwójką dzieci. Chłopiec opowiadał mu o dniu w przedszkolu, a dziewczynka jadła lizaka.  
– Cześć, Louis – powiedział, gdy się mijali. Tomlinson spojrzał na chłopaka i ruszył dalej.  
– Kto to, Loui? – zapytała Doris, patrząc na brata.  
– Nikt, skarbie. Nieważne. – Pogłaskał ją po policzku, wymuszając uśmiech.  
– Porozmawiajmy – poprosił, stając przed nim.  
– Nie mamy o czym, Harry, spieszymy się.  
– Daj mi pięć minut.  
– Zmiataj do swojej laski, Harry. – Spojrzał wprost w jego oczy i dawał mu do zrozumienia, że nic z tego nie będzie.  
– Louis...  
– Lots na nas czeka. Pa.  
– Pa, Harry. – Pomachała Doris, wkładając lizaka z powrotem do ust.  
– Kto ma ochotę na coś słodkiego? – zapytał Styles, patrząc na dzieciaki.  
– Ja! – krzyknął Ernest z uśmiechem. Chłopiec mógł żywić się tylko i wyłącznie cukrem i każdy wiedział, by ograniczać mu słodycze.  
– Nie, idziemy do domu – zarządził Lou.  
– Pięć minut, Louis.  
Tomlinson odszedł na bok, łapiąc Stylesa za rękę. Nie chciał, by bliźniaki słyszały, o czym rozmawiają. Patrzył na nich kątem oka, a oni czekali, aż pójdą do kawiarni.  
– Słuchaj, Harry – powiedział, tłumiąc agresję i utrzymując cichy ton głosu, przenosząc wzrok na swojego ex. – Naprawdę mam ciebie dość, ten rozdział jest dla mnie zamknięty. Spotykam się z kimś i naprawdę chcę, żebyś dał mi spokój. Sam wyparłeś się uczucia, jakie nas łączyło. Masz kobietę, zaręczyliście się. Daj mi spokój – powtórzył.  
– Liam o wszystkim mi opowiedział. Bardzo mi przykro, Lou.  
– Zniknij, Harry. Pa.  
Louis wrócił do rodzeństwa i pociągnął ich za małe rączki. Ernest oburzył się, upominając o słodycze, a on obiecał wafelki po obiedzie. 

***

Harry siedział przed ukochaną przy stole, na którym stało naczynie z zapiekanką, przygotowaną przez brunetkę. Dziewczyna opowiadała o nadchodzących Walentynkach i już nie mogła się doczekać. Po chwili zmieniła temat, opowiadając o bracie jej przyjaciółki, który ujawnił się jako gej.  
– Totalnie to po nim widać – powiedziała. – Jest taką ciotą, wiesz.  
– Mhm.  
– Nie rozumiem, jak oni mogą to robić. To jest obrzydliwe.  
– Pary hetero też uprawiają seks analny.  
– Ale... ale fuj! To dwóch facetów. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyś ty to robił. Ty jesteś moim kochanym mężczyzną. Prawdziwym mężczyzną – dodała, dotykając jego mięśni i uśmiechając się.  
– Już to robiłem – przyznał i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Cofnęła dłoń i zmarszczyła brwi, kręcąc głową i przyznając, że nic nie rozumie. – Uprawiałem seks analny. Z gościem. I co? Rzucisz mnie teraz? Za wybryki w liceum?  
Otworzyła usta i zrobiła oburzoną minę. Harry wstał od stołu, rzucając, że idzie się przejść. Było ciemno i zimno, gdy wychodził z mieszkania, kierując się w nieznane miejsce. Musiał przemyśleć kilka spraw, bo ostatnio wiele rzeczy zaczynało się psuć. Miał dużo pracy na uczelni i w kancelarii. Męczył go lekki duch Camille i jej niedbanie o nic. Pochodziła z dobrego domu, studiowała modę i wydawała pieniądze rodziców. Studia były tak naprawdę spełnieniem jej kolejnej zachcianki, bo na dobrą sprawę mogła tylko siedzieć w domu i czekać na pieniądze od ojca, którego oczkiem w głowie była. On też nie należał do biednego społeczeństwa, ale wiedział, co to jest ciężka praca. Rodzice od zawsze uczyli go szacunku do pieniądza i nie dawali na byle zachciankę. Musiał zarobić na tatuaż, na wakacje z przyjaciółmi i odpracowywać wybryki.  
W jego głowie pojawił się Louis i Liam, który opowiedział o wszystkim, co ostatnio się wydarzyło. Pamiętał Jay. Pamiętał, że była naprawdę cudowną osobą i często zapraszała go na obiad. Tam mógł być sobą i tylko ona wiedziała, co łączy go z jej synem. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że teraz jej nie ma. I nie wiedział o najmłodszych bliźniakach, a tu jego serce pękało, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, co te dzieci czuły, gdy ich matka odeszła.  
A on i Camille mają wszystko.  
Wrócił do domu, bo czuł ogarniający go smutek. Bolała go głowa i miał ochotę na dobrego drinka przed telewizorem. Cam siedziała na kanapie z lampką wina i przeglądała strony z zakupami. Tak zawsze radziła sobie w stresujących sytuacjach, złości i smutku.  
– Gdzie byłeś? – zapytała, gdy Harry wlewał do szklanki zimną whisky.  
– Na spacerze.  
– Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?  
– O czym? – Spojrzał na nią, ale ona nadal wzrok miała wbity w ekran komputera.  
– O twoim liceum.  
– Nie – powiedział po chwili namysłu. Nie miał ochoty wracać do tamtych czasów, opowiadać jej o miłości do innego chłopaka, a potem tłumaczyć się rodzicom, bo na pewno wszystko dotarłoby do nich. – Idę obejrzeć mecz – mruknął i skierował się do sypialni.  
Siedząc na łóżku, próbował skupić swoje myśli na aktualnie rozgrywanym meczu piłki nożnej. Jedak jego myśli ciągle krążyły wokół Louisa. Uśmiechnął się, wspominając beztroski czas spędzony z chłopakiem, któremu naprawdę zależało.  
Zalogował się na Facebooku i odnalazł jego profil. Przeglądał kolejne zdjęcia i czytał komentarze. W końcu niechcący nacisnął „Lubię to!” i przeklął pod nosem. Prędko klikał kolejny raz, ale Tomlinson i tak pewnie dostał powiadomienie. Wziął głęboki oddech i dodał bruneta do znajomych. Czekał na jakąś reakcję, ale zaproszenie wisiało w powietrzu, zagęszczając atmosferę. Nerwy zżerały Stylesa, który miał ochotę wejść w ten zablokowany świat Facebooka. Chciał obejrzeć najnowsze posty, przejrzeć zdjęcia, dowiedzieć się co działo się przez ostatnie lata. Jednak musiał czekać, bo Lou nie kwapił się do zaakceptowania prośby.  
Odłożył telefon na szafkę, zmieniając kanał i dopijając drinka. Chwilę później robił kolejnego, zerkając w ciszy na Camille. Piła wino, pisząc z przyjaciółką, a Harry czuł, że jest obgadywany. Pokręcił głową, kierując się do schowka. Przeglądał kolejne regały zapełnione starymi szpargałami w poszukiwaniu poprzedniego laptopa. Dwa lata temu kupił nowego, a w tamtym ukryte były wszystkie wspomnienia. Kilka miesięcy wcześniej zabrał komputer z domu rodziców, by odszukać kilka rzeczy na studia i teraz kurzył się na regale w ciemnym pomieszczeniu.  
Głośny dźwięk włączanego urządzenia rozniósł się po sypialni. Styles wzdrygnął się, bo przerzucił się na Macbooka i czuł się dziwnie ze starym Lenovo na kolanach. Uśmiechnął się, widząc starą tapetę, jaką było zdjęcie Billa Kaulitza, w którym kiedyś się podkochiwał. Mnóstwo folderów, jeszcze więcej gier i zdjęć. Kliknął ikonkę podpisaną „Wakacje” i wróciły wspomnienia sprzed dziesięciu lat, gdy razem z rodzicami zwiedził USA. „Biologia – materiały” nie były niczym innym jak folderem ze zdjęciami z Louisem, ale nie chciał, żeby rodzice się dowiedzieli. Poczuł ucisk w dole brzucha, widząc wspólne zdjęcia. Na niektórych leżeli na kanapie, robiąc głupie miny, a na innych całowali się. Wysunął szufladę i podłączył znalezione w niej słuchawki.  
– Kochasz mnie, Lou? – usłyszał swój głos na nagraniu. Był taki młody, taki piskliwy, niedojrzały. Miał jakieś szesnaście lat i był szaleńczo opętany zakazanym uczuciem.  
– Najbardziej na świecie! – Brunet przyparł do niego i spojrzał w kamerę, by po chwili przenieść wzrok na ukochanego. – A ty mnie?  
– Najbardziej na świecie! – powtórzył.  
– Kupimy sobie kiedyś domek nad morzem i spędzimy tam resztę życia?  
– Ale ja wybieram imię dla naszego psa! – zastrzegł „młody Harry”, a ten obecny poczuł, jak do jego oczu napływają łzy.  
Wyłączył, nie mogąc oglądać dalej. Czuł przygnębienie i wewnętrzny smutek. W tej samej chwili do sypialni weszła Camille, a on prędko zamknął komputer. Spojrzał na kobietę, a ta bez słowa wsunęła się pod kołdrę i odwróciła do narzeczonego plecami.  
– Jesteś zła? – zapytał.  
– Nie.  
– Okej – powiedział, wstając z łóżka. Odłożył szklankę do kuchni i sam skierował się pod prysznic. W jego głowie ciągle brzmiał głos Louisa i zapewnienia o miłości do grobowej deski. Byli nastolatkami, którzy odkryli w sobie uczucia, które nigdy nie powinny mieć miejsca. Ukrywali się po kątach, całowali w toalecie i na tyłach parku czy opuszczonych budynkach. Uprawiali seks w małym pokoju Louisa, starając się być jak najciszej. I składali obietnice tak wielkie, jak ich serca.  
A potem wszystko się wydało i Harry pamiętał całą akcję bardzo dobrze. Zostali przyłapani na pocałunku na tyłach szkoły i wezwani do dyrektora, bo ten nie lubił publicznego okazywania uczuć. Ich rodzice dowiedzieli się, a Styles miał postawione ultimatum – zerwie kontakty z Tomlinsonem albo w ciągu trzech dni przenosi się do szkoły z internatem na drugi koniec kraju. Wizja porzucenia całego życia wydawała mu się okropna, ale mimo to spędził długie godziny na płaczu i błaganiu rodziców, by nie kazali mu wybierać. Jednak tamci twardo zakazywali związku, mówiąc, że jest chory. Nienaturalny. Sprawdzali mu komórkę i komputer czy aby na pewno nie kontaktuje się z żadnym chłopakiem.  
Potem Lou skończył szkołę i zniknął, a tęsknota malała każdego dnia. Harry czuł się opuszczony i samotny.  
Potrząsnął głową, próbując wyrzucić z niej myśli. Dokończył wieczorną toaletę i wrócił do sypialni. Camille przeglądała internet na komórce i obdarzyła Stylesa krótkim spojrzeniem. Położył się obok i objął jej drobne ciało, przysuwając się bliżej. Zawsze zasypiali w takiej pozycji, bo oboje uwielbiali czuć swoje ciepło.  
– Zostaw mnie – mruknęła.  
– Coś się stało? – zapytał, odrywając się od niej.  
– Nie.  
Próbował ją przytulić, ale on powtórzyła prośbę i naciągnęła na siebie kołdrę.  
– Kochanie – szepnął i pocałował ją w ramię. Nie lubił zasypiać po kłótni bez zgody. Od małego uczony był, że wszelkie spory powinny kończyć się wraz z nadejściem nocy, by rano znowu panował ład i porządek. – Przepraszam. – Wiedział, że nie ma za co przepraszać, bo przecież nie zrobił niczego złego, ale z drugiej strony czuł, że tak ma być. Musiał przeprosić za nic, byle tylko był spokój. Pocałował jej ramię, odgarniając ciemne włosy i odkrywając szyję.  
– Jesteś obrzydliwy – mruknęła, a on poczuł, jak jego serce się łamie. Nie usłyszał tego od czasu związku z Louisem, bo właśnie takie zdanie padało z ust jego rodziców, gdy prawda wyszła na jaw.  
– Dziękuję – odpowiedział, odrywając się od niej i odwracając na bok. Patrzył w ścianę, analizując w głowie słowa dziewczyny. Miał ochotę rozpłakać się jak małe dziecko, bo czuł się naprawdę zdradzony. Camille miała być jego wsparciem do końca życia, a tymczasem ona strzelała fochy za głupie wybryki z liceum. Zaufał jej i wyznał największą tajemnicę, a ona stwierdziła, że jest obrzydliwy.

 

҈

Louis kserował właśnie odpowiednie dokumenty i ziewał co chwilę. Mijał równo tydzień, odkąd zaczął miesiąc próbny w Payne Corporation i nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Jego rodzina była dumna i szczęśliwa z nowej pracy, a on cieszył się, że ma tu Liama. Zespół był naprawdę przyjaźnie nastawiony, a jego strach powoli mijał. Jedynie codzienne noszenie garnituru jakoś go nie przekonywało, ale jednocześnie mógł robić to do końca życia za odpowiednią stawkę.  
– Siema, Tommo, jak tam? – usłyszał za sobą głos przyjaciela, więc przywitał się z nim. Liam stał z kubkiem kawy i popijał co chwilę gorący napój. Cieszył się, że jego przyjaciel będzie z nim pracował i miał nadzieję, że jego ojciec będzie zadowolony. Louis zrobił naprawdę dobre wrażenie na rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej, a Payne odetchnął z ulgą, bo trzymał za niego kciuki.  
– Doris płakała za mamą i trochę się nie wyspałem – przyznał, wkładając kolejną kartkę do kserokopiarki.  
– Chcesz kawy? – Podsunął mu swój kubek, a Tomlinson pociągnął duży łyk. – Zrobić ci?  
– Za to cię kocham, Lima.  
– Wiem, stary. – Uśmiechnął się i skierował do niewielkiej kuchni, gdzie mogli odgrzać swoje lunche i przygotować kawę. Po chwili kierował się do działu marketingu i stawiał przed Louisem parujący kubek.  
– Jezu, dziękuję!  
– A jak ogólnie sobie radzisz?  
– Chyba dobrze, a co? – Zmarszczył brwi, bo w jego głowie od razu pojawił się szef, który mógł się żalić.  
– Nic, mój ojciec jest zadowolony. Wyluzuj – dodał, widząc, jak jego przyjaciel się spina. Tomlinson odetchnął z ulgą i kolejny raz podziękował przyjacielowi, który machnął ręką i pożegnał się, mówiąc, że musi wracać do pracy.  
Brunet przeniósł wzrok na komputer, gdzie właśnie redagował tekst reklamowy na stronę. W liceum nauczyciel angielskiego zawsze chwalił go za lekkie pióro, które teraz mu się przydawało. Wszystko było w żartobliwym tonie i zachęcało do skorzystania z usługi, zapewniając najwyższą jakość. 

 

***

Camille siedziała w jadalni i patrzyła na ekran starego komputera Harry'ego. Czuła, że ostatnio dzieje się coś niedobrego. Za tydzień mieli wylatywać do Francji na cudowny weekend tylko we dwoje, a tymczasem ona właśnie patrzyła na filmik, na którym jej narzeczony wyznawał miłość innemu facetowi. Ba, facetowi, którego tak się wypierał podczas Sylwestra i zapewniał, że widzi go pierwszy raz w życiu. A jednak ileś lat wcześniej planowali wspólny dom i kupno psa.  
Po chwili zaczęła przeglądać zdjęcia i czuła rosnące obrzydzenie. Było ich mnóstwo i nie kończyły się tylko na uroczych zdjęciach zakochanej pary. Miała ochotę wymiotować, gdy widziała Harry'ego w objęciach chłopaka z ręką w jego bokserkach. Uprawiała seks z mężczyzną, który kiedyś jebał się z innym.  
Pedał – pomyślała i zatrzasnęła laptopa z całej siły. Czuła łzy napływające do jej oczu i nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić. Facebook pomógł jej znaleźć miejsce pracy Tomlinsona, który z dumą chwalił się nową posadą na swoim profilu. W kilka minut zarzuciła na siebie kaszmirowy płaszcz i skierowała się do auta, które dostała na zakończenie liceum. Sportowe Porsche było jej marzeniem od szesnastego roku życia i każdego roku prosiła o nie. Czuła smutek, gdy nie dostała go na osiemnaste urodziny, a wtedy mama przyznała, że to będzie prezent na zakończenie szkoły. I rzeczywiście jej tatuś postarał się, wręczając kluczyki po odebraniu dyplomów.  
Zdenerwowana zaciskała dłonie na kierownicy, stojąc na parkingu przed Payne Corporation. Musiała zakończyć to raz na zawsze. Chciała, by Louis wiedział, że nie ma szans u Stylesa i jest jedynie popieprzonym homosiem, a te nie mają racji bytu. Pewnym siebie krokiem skierowała się do recepcji i wymusiła uśmiech, pytając o Louisa Tomlinsona i liczyła, że chłopak z grona znajomych jej narzeczonego, podał na portalu prawdziwe dane.  
– To ten nowy z marketingu, tak? – zapytała niewysoka blondynka z plakietką „Rosalie” na bluzce.  
– Tak. Mogłabym dowiedzieć się, gdzie mogę go znaleźć? Mam dla niego drobny upominek i chciałam zrobić mu niespodziankę. – Posłała kobiecie kolejny uśmiech, próbując zachować pozory miłej dziewczyny.  
– Jasne. Tutaj prosto, a potem w prawo. Na szybie jest plakietka z nazwą działu.  
– Dziękuję bardzo, Rosalie. Swoją drogą świetna szminka!  
Blondynka uśmiechnęła się, dziękując i odprowadziła brunetkę wzrokiem. Stukot obcasów niósł się po korytarzu i dziewczyna przyspieszyła, widząc bruneta, który wpatrywał się w dokumenty, idąc z naprzeciwka. Uderzyła w nie ręką, a kartki rozsypały się po podłodze. Louis spojrzał na Cam i przełknął chwilę, bo po dodaniu Stylesa do znajomych, przepatrzył jego całą galerię i znał dobrze tę twarz.  
– Ups – powiedziała z uśmiechem, unosząc brew.  
– Znamy się? – zapytał Lou, schylając się po kartki. Próbował opanować zdenerwowanie, bo czuł, że to nie jest zwykłe przypadkowe spotkanie.  
– Jeszcze raz zobaczę cię w odległości metra od Harry'ego, a zrobię z twojego życia piekło – syknęła, patrząc mu prosto w twarz, gdy się wyprostował. – Mam w dupie co was łączyło, mam w dupie imię dla waszego psa. Mam w dupie ciebie i twoje uczucie, bo Harry jest mój, rozumiesz?  
Dowiedziała się – pomyślał Louis i patrzył, jak dziewczyna pluje jadem.  
– Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Myślałem, że Harry wyleczył się z bycia homo, a tymczasem ty robisz mi sceny zazdrości. Czyżby mówił, że nadal coś do mnie czuje? A może nie staje mu, gdy zdejmiesz bluzkę, bo jednak woli penisy? – Uśmiechnął się, akcentując ostatnie słowo.  
– Jesteś pierdolniętym pedałem i powinieneś zdechnąć – szepnęła, delikatnie popychając Louisa.  
– Uważaj, lala, bo się wywrócisz.  
– On ciebie nigdy nie kochał, rozumiesz? Nie masz pojęcia co to miłość. Nigdy nie zobaczysz co to miłość, bo takie osoby nie są stworzone do kochania.  
– Jak na swoją rasę to szczekasz całkiem głośno, suko – powiedział Lou, używając ukochanego zwrotu swojej siostry. – Powiedzieć ci coś w tajemnicy? Kup dildo i wsadź je swojemu ukochanemu w dupsko, a zobaczysz, co znaczy przyjemność wypisana na jego twarzy.  
Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, widząc, jak twarz Camille przybiera kolorów purpury, a dziewczyna zaraz wybuchnie. Znowu go popchnęła, a on w końcu zdenerwował się, gdy dostał kolejne wyzwiska w swoją stronę. Dziewczyna z krzykiem szarpała Tomlinsona, a on czuł, jak zapada się pod ziemię, bo ludzie z zaciekawieniem patrzą na rozgrywającą się akcję.  
– Ogarnij się, laska! – krzyknął. – Ja ciebie nawet nie znam!  
Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zjawił się Liam i zapytał, co się dzieje. Od razu poznał ukochaną Stylesa i złapał ją za ramię, wzywając ochronę. Louis pomachał jej, gdy była wyprowadzana i przeniósł wzrok na przyjaciela.  
– Ona myśli, że ja mam romans z Harrym, bo znalazła jakieś stare zdjęcia – powiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem, bo wszystko wydawało mu się niedorzeczne. – Ja pierdole, to była nowa koszula – mruknął, widząc brak dwóch guzików.  
– Chodź, dam ci coś na przebranie i zgłoszę ochronie, że mają jej nie wpuszczać.  
Louis siedział przy swoim biurku i zupełnie nie mógł skupić się na pracy. W końcu zalogował się na Facebooka i wystukał krótkie: „Jeśli wyrzucą mnie z pracy za Twoją laskę, to Cię zamorduję” do Stylesa, a potem usunął go ze znajomych i zablokował konwersację. Musiał ukrócić wszelkie podobne akcje, bo nie chciał narażać się szefostwu. Nie teraz, gdy obowiązywał go okres próbny i w każdej chwili mógł wylecieć.  
Zablokował komórkę i otworzył edytowany plik. Głos pana Payne wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Starszy mężczyzna poprosił go na słówko, a on wstał z mocno bijącym sercem.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, patrząc na swojego pracownika. Naprawdę lubił Louisa, bo przyjaźnił się z jego synem długie lata i czasami u nich bywał. Miał predyspozycje na cudownego pracownika i nie chciał, by to zostało zniszczone.  
– Ja... ja przepraszam za tamto. Za tę kobietę, ja jej nie znam. Jest narzeczoną mojego znajomego i...  
– Liam wszystko mi opowiedział, nie martw się. Chciałem tylko upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
– Tak, ja... ja jeszcze raz przepraszam. To się nie powtórzy. – Spojrzał na niego błagalnie.  
– Wiem, bo ochrona ma jej nie wpuszczać. – Uśmiechnął się. – Wracaj do pracy, będzie dobrze.  
Tomlinson kiwnął głową, dziękując i żegnając się. Wracając do domu, nadal czuł zdenerwowanie i jedyne, czego pragnął, to jakieś piwo i chwila dla siebie. Jednak już od progu przywitał go głos Doris, która kłóciła się o bajki z bliźniaczkami.  
– Włączcie jej, błagam – mruknął Lou, przechodząc przez salon. – Obejrzycie powtórkę – dodał, patrząc na ekran i widząc program o rodzinie Kardashian.  
Dzisiaj była jego kolej zmywania po kolacji i robił to, czując zmęczenie. Lots oparła się o szafkę, patrząc chwilę na brata w ciszy.  
– Co? – zapytał w końcu, bo nie mógł znieść jej wzroku.  
– Kim jest Harry?  
Serce Tomlinsona stanęło na moment, gdy usłyszał imię Stylesa.  
– Dlaczego pytasz? – Próbował pozostać obojętny.  
– Nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie.  
– Znajomy. – Wzruszył ramionami, opłukując kolejny talerz.  
– To dlaczego go zablokowałeś i pisze do mnie?  
– Co napisał? – zapytał, patrząc na nią.  
– Prosił o numer do ciebie, bo jesteście znajomymi i nie wie, co się stało, ale ma bloka od ciebie.  
– Napisz, że nie życzysz sobie, żeby do ciebie pisał i tyle.  
– To nie było moje pytanie. Kim on dla ciebie jest, Lou? – Nastolatka nie dawała za wygraną. Niemożliwe było, by pamiętała Stylesa, bo była za młoda na informację o odmiennej orientacji brata. A potem Louis był sam, gdy wydało się, że woli chłopców.  
– Boże, jest moim byłym, okej? – odparł w końcu.  
– Znowu ze sobą kręcicie?  
– Ma narzeczoną. Umyłaś Doris? – zmienił temat.  
– Narzeczoną?!  
– Jezu, Lots, daj mi spokój. Miałem ciężki dzień.  
– Wpadnę za kwadrans z winem, czekaj.  
Skierowała się na górę, gdzie prędko przygotowała najmłodsze rodzeństwo do snu, pomagając ojcu, który potem czytał im bajkę. W końcu wyjęła z lodówki butelkę czerwonego wina i poszła do brata. Louis słuchał muzyki, leżąc na łóżku i naprawdę nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Próbował pozbyć się siostry, ale ta była nieugięta.  
– Otwórz – poprosiła, podając alkohol i korkociąg.  
Pijąc wino, Louis opowiedział jej o wszystkim. O zakochaniu się, o ukrywaniu, a potem o Sylwestrze i powracających uczuciach. Był strzępkiem nerwów i w końcu łzy zaczęły spływać po jego twarzy. Czuł się zmieszany i nie wiedział, jak ma się zachować. Złość Camille dawała mu satysfakcję, bo kobieta widocznie musiała poczuć się zagrożona, ale z drugiej strony obiecał sobie, że nie da się omamić drugi raz.  
– Wiesz, co jest najgorsze? – powiedział w końcu, wymuszając uśmiech i patrząc na siostrę. – Najgorsze, że gdyby pocałował mnie teraz po tylu latach, to ogłupiłby mnie jeszcze raz.  
– Jeju, Loulou, może powinieneś walczyć, skoro on też coś czuje?  
– On nic nie czuje, Lots. Ma jedynie wyrzuty sumienia, że rzucił mną w śnieg w Sylwestra. Chodzi za mną dla własnego czystego sumienia, bo liczy, że mu wybaczę i zwyczajnie sobie pójdzie. Oni się zaręczyli, Lottie!  
Nastolatka patrzyła na brata i nie wiedziała co mu doradzić. W końcu przytuliła go, mówiąc, że znajdzie sobie kogoś super, a tego ma kopnąć w tyłek. Brunet uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc ją po głowie i całując w czoło.

 

***

Harry czuł zmęczenie po dniu na uczelni i w pracy. Na dodatek chyba brała go choroba, bo ciągle pociągał nosem i czasem wyrwało mu się kaszlnięcie. Miał ochotę na długą kąpiel, a potem jakiś dobry film. Od kilku dni nie wymienił słowa z Camille, a jedynie ciche mruknięcia, mijając się w kuchni. Nie miał zamiaru już jej przepraszać, bo to ona go obraziła. Widział tylko kolejne paczki przynoszone przez kuriera i kobietę przymierzającą nowe ubrania. Mijała szósta, a on parkował przed budynkiem, w którym wynajmował mieszkanie. Było ciemno i zimno, a on czuł przechodzące dreszcze. Wsunął klucz w drzwi i otworzył je. Jego wzrok od razu padł na Cam, która siedziała w niewielkiej jadalni, a na stole stał jego stary komputer. Brunetka nacisnęła spację, patrząc na narzeczonego i biorąc łyk wina.  
– Kochasz mnie, Lou? – usłyszał swój głos i od razu poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza. Przełknął ślinę i prędko skierował do laptopa, by go zamknąć.  
– Grzebiesz mi w rzeczach?! – krzyknął. Czuł wściekłość, bo jego prywatność właśnie została naruszona.  
– Jesteś popieprzony! – głos Camille był podniesiony i dziewczyna wstała, by mieć władzę nad narzeczonym, i nie pozwoliła mu się nachylić nad nią. – Powiedziałeś, że go nie znasz, a on miał rację! – Pchnęła go.  
– Pieprz się, kurwa! – krzyknął prosto w jej twarz. Nie miał zamiaru wysłuchiwać jej krzyków, bo teraz naprawdę przesadziła.  
Z laptopem pod pachą skierował się do sypialni i rzucił go na łóżko. Do walizki prędko wrzucał kolejne ubrania, przeklinając w duchu dziewczynę. Teraz już wiedział, o co chodziło Louisowi, gdy napisał, że brunetka niszczy mu pracę. Czuł zdenerwowanie i nie miał zamiaru znowu iść do niej z podkulonym ogonem.  
– Już do niego zapieprzasz? – usłyszał za sobą.  
– Jesteś suką, Camille. Tak się nie robi.  
– Jak? Nie ukrywa się prawdy? Żyje się kłamstwem? Czy pieprzy się z innymi facetami? – Miała ironiczny uśmiech na twarzy, bo czuła wyższość.  
– Nie niszczy się ludzi, których się kocha i ufa się im.  
Spakował laptopa do walizki i bez zbędnego słowa skierował się do przedpokoju, gdzie została torba z jego nowszym komputerem. Wysunął z niej bilety lotnicze i rzucił wprost w twarz narzeczonej, mówiąc:  
– Jedź sobie z którąś przyjaciółką.  
Wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami i wsiadł do auta. Dopiero zaczęło do niego docierać, co się stało. Czy on właśnie przekreślił kilka lat z życia i pozbył się narzeczonej, którą każdy uwielbiał? Czy on właśnie zostawił ją w obronie Louisa?  
Nie, w swojej obronie.  
Westchnął, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce i kierując się do hotelu. Nie miał ochoty wracać do rodziców, bo nie wiedział, co miałby im powiedzieć. Wynajął pokój i skierował się pod prysznic. Gorąca woda rozgrzała go, a potem położył się do łóżka, czekając na zamówione danie. Jedząc kolację, oglądał telewizję i postanowił wyrzucić Cam z głowy. Teraz to od niej zależało jak wszystko będzie wyglądać, a musiała naprawdę postarać się, by wszystko naprawić.  
Ból głowy nasilał się, a on nie miał ochoty wstać z łóżka. Liczył, że sen pomoże mu uporać się z początkami choroby, ale tak się nie stało i obudził się tuż po trzeciej zupełnie wyspany. Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, więc zalogował się na Facebooka, gdzie od razu przywitała go wiadomość od Lou. 

Nie życzę sobie, żebyś pisał do mojej siostry i w ogóle Ją w to mieszał.

Jego serce przyspieszyło i miał nadzieję, że uda mu się odpowiedzieć na wiadomość, a konwersacja nie będzie zablokowana.

Harry: Louis?

Wiadomość została wysłana, a on uśmiechnął się. W końcu jego palce same zaczęły tworzyć kolejne zdania, przeskakując z jednej litery na drugą. Musiał mu wszystko wyjaśnić i przeprosić kolejny raz. 

Harry: Wiem, że tak strasznie Cię zraniłem, Louis. Wpadłem wtedy w panikę, bo pewnie pamiętasz, jak zareagowali moi rodzice, gdy nasz związek wyszedł na jaw. Nikomu nie mówiłem o swojej miłości do Ciebie, nawet jeśli była ogromna. Tak bardzo chciałbym Cię przeprosić, bo wiem, jak musiałeś się poczuć. Albo nie wiem, bo przecież ja Ciebie prawie zabiłem. Boże, Louis, od tamtej pory tak wiele się pozmieniało. Koniec końców teraz leżę w hotelu, mija trzecia w nocy, a ja czuję się tak strasznie źle. Mam nadzieję, że śpisz dobrze i miłego dnia jutro x

Wysłał i patrzył, jak puste kółeczko zamienia się na pełny błękit, co oznaczało, że Louis już dostał wiadomość. Harry wstał, podchodząc do torby i wyciągając z niej tabletki przeciwbólowe, które zawsze nosił tam na wypadek poważnego bólu. Tak było i tym razem, a na dodatek czuł, jakby miał gorączkę. Wypił lekarstwa i wrócił do łóżka, przełączając kanał w telewizorze. Czuł ulgę gdzieś po szóstej i wreszcie udało mu się zasnąć. Budzik wyrwał go ze snu o siódmej, a on czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Bolało go gardło, ale przynajmniej nie było mu zimno. Wybrał numer ojca i poczekał, aż ten odbierze.  
– Nie dam rady dzisiaj, tato – powiedział i znowu wyrwało mu się kaszlnięcie. – Czuję się tragicznie.  
– Właśnie słyszę, Harry. Zdrowiej, mama później wpadnie.  
– Nie, dzięki, dam radę.  
– Masz ją – usłyszał i po chwili zatroskany głos jego matki pytał, co się dzieje.  
– Coś mnie bierze, mamo, wziąłem tabletki i będzie dobrze. Idę jeszcze spać.  
– Przyjadę po południu, śpij dobrze, kocham się, synku. Pa.  
Rozłączyła się, zanim ten zdążył coś powiedzieć. Nie miał sił przejmować się zatroskaną kobietą, więc odwrócił się na bok i znowu zasnął. Obudził go dzwoniący telefon. Bez patrzenia na ekran wyciszył połączenie, ale ten znowu dał o sobie znać.  
– Słucham? – mruknął, przykładając aparat do ucha.  
– Gdzie jesteś, Harry? – zapytała matka, a Styles zauważył jej zdenerwowanie.  
– Leżę w łóżku.  
– W łóżku? W którym łóżku? Bo na pewno nie w swoim. Właśnie byłam i skacowana Camille powiedziała, że wyprowadziłeś się do Louisa!  
Ja pierdole – pomyślał Hazz, mając ochotę zamordować narzeczoną za takie pomówienia.  
– W hotelu, mamo, nie wiem, o co jej chodzi. – Podał nazwę i pożegnał się.  
Pół godziny później słyszał pukanie do drzwi i z jękiem zwlókł się, by otworzyć. Kobieta od razu zaczęła prawić mu morały podniesionym głosem i pytać co tu się dzieje, skoro Cam tnie jego ubrania.  
– Słucham? – zapytał, bo miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. – Zabiję ją.  
Wybrał numer brunetki i czekał, aż ta odbierze.  
– Zapłacisz mi za to, debilko! – krzyknął. – Zapłacisz za każdy materiał, który zniszczysz! Masz dwa dni na wyniesienie się albo pomogę ci razem z każdym twoim ciuszkiem.  
Rozłączył się i rzucił się na łóżko. Od razu poczuł delikatną dłoń matki na swoim czole. Wiedział, że jest rozpalony, ale nie miał sił iść po leki. Dostał termometr i kobieta kazała mu się podnieść. Usiadł, naciągając na siebie kołdrę i spojrzał na nią. Dostał tabletki i szklankę wody, więc wypił wszystko w ciszy.  
– Co tu się dzieje, Harry? – zapytała kobieta, patrząc na syna.  
– Nic, mamo.  
– Czyli przez to „nic” jesteś teraz w hotelu, pokłócony z narzeczoną, która niszczy twoje ubrania, tak?  
– Dokładnie tak.  
– I jeszcze jest Louis, do którego niby masz się wyprowadzić.  
– Boże, mamo – jęknął. – Coś jej odwala, bo dowiedziała się o liceum i teraz mam piekło w domu. Chociaż ty daj mi spokój.  
– Czy ciebie coś z nim łączy, Harry? Znowu.  
– Nie, mamo, daj mi spokój – powtórzył. – Naprawdę.  
– Wpadnę wieczorem, bo musimy porozmawiać.  
Wyszła, a Styles odetchnął z ulgą. Miał ochotę przespać jeszcze kilka godzin, ale przypomniało mu się o wiadomości do Lou, więc logował się na swoje konto i z szybko bijącym sercem otwierał odpowiednie okno. 

Louis: Co Ci jest?  
Harry: Jestem chory, jestem w hotelu, a moja ex niszczy mi wszystkie ubrania :v

Wysłał i czekał na jakąś odpowiedź. Louis był dostępny i po chwili wysłał krótkie „Wtf?”

Louis: Chcesz jakieś leki?  
Harry: Jest spoko, ale dzięki, że pytasz. Co tam?  
Louis: Wróciłem niedawno z pracy i w sumie nic takiego  
Harry: Nie masz ochoty na jakieś piwo?  
Louis: Przecież jesteś chory lol  
Harry: Zapytam na zaś, a spotkamy się, jak wyzdrowieję. To jak?  
Louis: Nie robię takich dalekich planów. Zdrowiej, muszę spadać.

Tomlinson miał uśmiech na twarzy, gdy Harry określił Camille jako swoją „ex”. Czuł jakąś dumę i szczęście, ale potem otrząsnął się, bo to przecież nic nie znaczy. Zwłaszcza, że jest w pracy jeden chłopak z innego działu, który obdarowuje go pięknym uśmiechem i częstuje ciastkami do kawy. Poznali się w kuchni i Lou często tam chodził, by tylko wpaść na Georga. Dwudziestotrzyletni blondyn miał głęboko niebieskie oczy i pełne usta, a jego głos i śmiech wydawał się Louisowi uroczy.  
Następnego dnia znowu się spotkali, gdy Tomlinson robił pierwszą kawę, która miała pomóc mu zabić zmęczenie. Uśmiechnął się do Geo i przywitał się, pytając co nowego. Ten oparł się o szafkę, czekając, aż gorący napój się zrobi i spojrzał na bruneta.  
– Masz jakieś plany na piątek? – zapytał, a Lou czuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza.  
– Umm... właściwie nie.  
– A dasz się zaprosić do kina albo na piwo czy coś?  
Louis uśmiechnął się, bo naprawdę dawno nie był już nigdzie z potencjalną drugą połówką i miał ochotę na jakieś wyjście.  
– Jasne. – Kiwnął głową.

 

***

– Co cię łączy z Louisem, Harry? – zapytała kobieta, gdy jej syn czuł się już o wiele lepiej, ale nadal był w hotelu.  
– Nic, mamo, mówiłem ci.  
– To dlaczego pokłóciłeś się z Cam przez niego?  
– To nie przez niego, a przez nią, bo nie szanuje mojej prywatności i przejrzała mi wszystkie rzeczy i starego laptopa. A potem nawyzywała mnie, bo znalazła zdjęcie z nim. I kto tu jest winny? – Spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem.  
– Dobrze wiesz, jakie było nasze zdziwienie.  
– Mamo, jestem dorosły i naprawdę nie będziecie wybierać mi, z kim mogę się spotykać, a z kim nie. Widzisz, jak Camille teraz się zachowuje. Jutro wracam do domu i to koniec.  
– Porozmawiajcie, oboje macie trudny czas i rozmowa jest ważna.  
– Chciałem porozmawiać, ale to ona nie chciała.  
Kobieta pokręciła głową, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Liczyła, że etap homoseksualnego Harry'ego już dawno został zamknięty, a tymczasem znowu wracał koszmar z przeszłości. Pożegnała się z synem i obiecała, że niedługo się odezwie.  
Styles czuł się o niebo lepiej niż kilka dni wcześniej. Wiedział, że Cam wyleciała na Walentynki do Paryża ze swoją przyjaciółką i znowu chwaliła się zakupami. W głowie rodził mu się pomysł na zemstę i nie mógł doczekać się, aż zrealizuje niecny plan.  
W niedzielę płacił za hotel i z uśmiechem wracał do mieszkania. Przywitał go bałagan, puste butelki po drogim winie i rzeczy dziewczyny, rozwalone po całej podłodze. Postawił swoją walizkę w kącie i poszedł sprawdzić, czy jego ubrania rzeczywiście zostały zniszczone. Ulubione garnitury były w większości pocięte, a koszulki oblane tłustą substancją.  
– Zajebiście – mruknął z uśmiechem, bo nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, gdy miał wprowadzić plan w życie.  
Zdjął z wieszaka ulubione sukienki i kombinezony brunetki i wrzucił je do wanny. Potem dodał kilka drogich sweterków i butów, chociaż nie wiedział, czy silny płyn do toalet też na nie zadziała. Włączył nagrywanie i ukazał jak polewa ubrania i dodatki żrącą substancją. Prędko pojawiały się wybielone plamy, a on czuł satysfakcję.  
– Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Walentynek, kochanie – mruknął z uśmiechem.  
Skierował się do toaletki i chwycił kosmetyki, których było mnóstwo. Cam je kochała. Na podróż pewnie zabrała najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, a tu zostały jej wszystkie perełki. Odkręcił drogi podkład i wlał do niego trochę wody. W końcu zaczął wyskrobywać cienie do powiek i rozświetlacze oraz łamać pędzle. Szminki ciął nożyczkami i rozsmarowywał je po umywalce. Zalał wszystko wodą i w tej samej chwili usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.  
– Dzień dobry, kochanie! – krzyknął z uśmiechem.  
Serce Camille przyspieszyło, bo dziewczyna miała nadzieję, że pogodzą się, a ona odzyska narzeczonego. Jednak prawda była zupełnie gorsza, a jej wnętrzności ścisnęły się na widok zniszczonych ubrań i kosmetyków.  
– Oszalałeś?! – krzyknęła, podchodząc do wanny i widząc sukienkę, którą kupiła za dobrych kilka tysięcy funtów. Miała teraz białe przebarwienia. Zresztą jak pozostałe rzeczy, które teraz były szmatami. – Jak mogłeś?! – krzyczała, patrząc na kosmetyki. Harry śmiał się głośno, a ona płakała, podnosząc zniszczoną paletkę.  
– Mówiłem, że masz zabrać swoje rzeczy. Oko za oko, mała. Pomogę ci się spakować. – Poszedł do kuchni i wrócił stamtąd z workiem na śmieci. Wpakował ubrania i kosmetyki i zawiązał, podając zapłakanej dziewczynie.  
– Jesteś popierdolony! – Jej głos się łamał i miała ochotę paść na kolana, wybuchając jeszcze głośniejszym płaczem.  
– Tak, tak, popierdolony, obrzydliwy, chory, słyszałem to. Daj klucze i możesz się wynosić.  
Styles rzucił worek na klatkę schodową, gdzie wystawił jeszcze walizkę dziewczyny i wyprowadził ją za ramię. Czuł satysfakcję i nie miał żalu, że sam będzie musiał odnowić garderobę. 

 

҈

Louis czuł się wspaniale na randce z Georgem. Siedzieli w restauracji po filmie i rozmawiali o produkcji. Obaj mieli podobny gust i teraz mogli wymieniać się spostrzeżeniami. Mijała dziesiąta, gdy się rozstawali i żegnali przed domem Tomlinsona. Panowała niezręczna cisza, a w końcu Geo wziął sprawę w swoje ręce i delikatnie pocałował chłopaka. Lou uśmiechał się, bo naprawdę dawno nikogo nie całował. Zwłaszcza że blondyn bardzo mu się podobał.  
– Spotkamy się jeszcze? – zapytał, gdy już mieli się rozchodzić.  
– Jasne. – Louis uśmiechnął się. – Było naprawdę miło, dziękuję.  
Pomachał, odprowadzając wzrokiem blondyna do auta i wszedł do domu. Lots od razu zasypała go milionem pytań, siedząc z Doris w kuchni.  
– Dlaczego nie śpimy? – zapytał, patrząc na rudowłosą dziewczynkę.  
– Bo tam był potwór, Loui.  
– Potworów nie ma, Dor, mówiłem ci. Chodź, położymy się. – Wziął ją na ręce i skierował się na górę.  
Położył się z nią na łóżku i pogłaskał po głowie. Nie minął kwadrans, a dziewczynka już spała. Tomlinson wziął szybki prysznic i musiał zdać siostrze relację. Z podekscytowaniem opowiadał o pocałunku, a ona cieszyła się jego szczęściem. 

 

***

Mijały dni, a Harry uczył się żyć na nowo bez związku. Cam wydzwaniała do niego i groziła, że wyśle mu rachunek za straty. Śmieszyło go to, bo z prawnego punktu widzenia była na przegranej pozycji. Czekała go trudna rozmowa z rodzicami, bo matka ciągle pytała o Louisa. Jednak won wolał skupić się na sobie i na... Lou. Mieli sporadyczny kontakt na Facebooku i pisali wieczorami, wymieniając kilka wiadomości. Styles czuł się zagrożony, widząc komentarze od nowego chłopaka na profilu Tomlinsona. Blondyn dawał serduszka przy jego zdjęciach i czasem napisał przesłodzony komentarz. Hazz wiedział, że musi szybko działać, jeśli chciałby czegoś więcej, bo właśnie pojawiła się konkurencja. 

Harry: Co robisz jutro?  
Louis: Pracuję, a co?  
Harry: A później?  
Louis: Umm... nie wiem, chyba idę z bliźniaczkami na film, a co?  
Harry: Mogę iść z Wami?  
Louis: To „Dziennik Bridget Jones”...  
Harry: To mogę zająć się młodszą dwójką haha

Louis uśmiechnął się, bo już od dawna obiecał siostrom seans w kinie z ich ulubionym filmem. Ich ojciec miał zostać z najmłodszym rodzeństwem, a on z pozostałą czwórką miał patrzeć na romantyczne losy bohaterki. W końcu zgodził się, by Harry szedł z nimi i mieli spotkać się o siódmej na miejscu. Uśmiech sam pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy zauważył byłego chłopaka. Przedstawił go swoim siostrom jako „znajomego” i weszli do kina. Styles siedział obok niego i tępo wpatrywał się w ekran. Dziewczyny były zachwycone i ciągle opowiadały o seansie, gdy później siedzieli w McDonald's.  
– Podobało ci się? – zapytała Daisy, patrząc na brata i jedząc frytki.  
– Całkiem spoko.  
– A tobie, Harry?  
– Moja siostra uwielbia te filmy, ja jakoś nie jestem fanem. – Wzruszył ramionami z przepraszającym spojrzeniem.  
– To po co przyszedłeś?  
– Bo jestem fanem waszego brata – mruknął cicho, biorąc łyk sprite.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na Louisa, a ten wpatrywał się w Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem. Czuł się niezręcznie i przyznał, że idzie do toalety. Hazz ruszył za nim i spotkali się w odpowiednim miejscu. Od razu zaczął przepraszać, patrząc na Lou, który miał zmarszczone brwi i widocznie coś go trapiło.  
– Nie gniewaj się na mnie. – Dotknął ramienia bruneta.  
– Nie rób tak więcej, Harry. Ja... ja się z kimś spotykam.  
– Um... tak, przepraszam, nieważne, będę już leciał.  
Prędko wyszedł i pożegnał się z dziewczynami, zabierając swoje rzeczy. Leżąc w łóżku, myślał o Louisie i pluł sobie w twarz za tekst z fanem.  
Lou nie przyznał się Georgowi, że w kinie nie był tylko z siostrami. Blondyn naprawdę się starał, ale Tomlinsona dopadły wątpliwości. Geo był cudowny i naprawdę go lubił. A Harry był świetny i... i niedostępny. Jednak to on zaprzątał jego głowę przed snem.  
Ja pierdole – pomyślał Lou, bo sam nie wiedział, czego chce i co ma robić. W końcu obrócił się na drugi bok i zamknął oczy, próbując zmienić temat w głowie. 

 

***

 

Mijały dni, a Louis próbował dojść do ładu ze swoim życiem. Harry coraz częściej się w nim pojawiał, pisząc i zapraszając do kina. Kiedyś nawet wpadł do nich, mówiąc, że jest przejazdem i postanowił zapytać, czy nie mają ochoty na kręgle w weekend. Dziewczyny były zachwycone, a Lots zachowała dozę ostrożności. Po kręglach chciała szczerej rozmowy z bratem, a ten przyznał, że sam nie wie, co ma robić, bo stare uczucia jakby wracały. Nawet Georgowi skłamał, że chwilowo nie chce randek, bo musi się skupić na rodzinie i ma wrażenie, że ich zaniedbuje.  
– Może powinieneś pogadać z Harrym i powiedzieć mu o uczuciach? – podsunęła pomysł.  
– Nie, Lots, tu nie ma żadnych uczuć. To skończone. Zresztą jego rodzice pewnie nadal nie akceptują gejów.  
Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową na znak zrozumienia, ale mimo to następnego dnia pisała do Stylesa, czy mogą się spotkać. Umówili się na placu zabaw, gdzie Doris bawiła się z Ernestem, a oni mogli porozmawiać. Harry wyrwał się z pracy na godzinę, nie mówiąc dlaczego. Przywitał się z dziewczyną, zajmując ławkę, i pytając, czy coś się stało.  
– Możesz powiedzieć mi, o co ci chodzi? – powiedziała bezpośrednio, patrząc na chłopaka. Ten zmarszczył brwi i przyznał, że nie rozumie. – O co ci chodzi z Louisem. On nie jest zabawką, a wiem, jak wszystko skończyło się kilka lat temu.  
– Oh...  
– Nie ohaj tylko mów. Spotykał się z Geo i teraz nagle stwierdził, że nie ma czasu na randki. Ciągle chodzi przygnębiony i nie wiadomo co się dzieje, a ty znowu się pojawiasz i mieszasz mu w głowie. My już straciliśmy mamę, Harry, nie potrzebujemy kolejnych strat.  
– Wiem, Lots, przepraszam. Bardzo mi przykro, bo uwielbiałem waszą mamę.  
– Nie zmieniaj tematu.  
– Ja... ja... ja za nim tęsknię, Lottie. Byłem wściekły, gdy się pojawił, ale potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że ta złość nie jest na niego, ale na to, że nie możemy być razem. Bardzo go kochałem.  
– Twoi rodzice nadal ciebie nie akceptują, prawda?  
Kiwnął głową, spuszczając wzrok. Nawet nie chciał poruszać z nimi tego tematu, bo wiedział, że wszystko zakończy się kłótnią i wrzaskami.  
– Nie uważasz, że jesteś dorosły i to twoje życie? – ciągnęła nastolatka.  
– Wiesz, Lots? To nie takie łatwe. Znaczy, ty masz rodzeństwo i masz wsparcie, a ja jestem sam. Mam starszą siostrę, ale ona ma swoją rodzinę i są normalni.  
– Czyli do końca życia będziesz udawał kogoś, kim nie jesteś, bo twoja rodzina ma być szczęśliwa? A potem usiądziesz ze swoją żoną po czterdziestu latach małżeństwa i zrozumiesz, że za czymś tęsknisz? Że za kimś tęsknisz? – poprawiła. Harry czuł zdumienie, bo dziewczyna mówiła naprawdę mądrze.  
– Kurwa – mruknął, znowu wbijając wzrok w ziemię. – Nie myślałem tak o tym.  
– Muszę iść, nie mów Lou o spotkaniu, proszę.  
– Odwiozę was – zaproponował. 

 

***

Harry wrócił do domu z ojcem, wcześniej proponując wspólną kolację. Spotkanie z Lots dużo mu dało i teraz chciał szczerze porozmawiać z rodzicami. Jego matka ucieszyła się i przytuliła syna. Podczas posiłku opowiadał o egzaminach w szkole i masie nauki. Na szczęście to ostatni rok i już niedługo będzie wolny. Rodzice byli dumni i już planowali przyjęcie na cześć ich syna.  
– Muszę wam o czymś powiedzieć, ale obiecajcie, że nie będzie kłótni i po prostu mnie wysłuchacie – powiedział, patrząc na nich.  
– Coś się dzieje, Harry?  
– Nic złego, mamo. Przynajmniej dla mnie, ale wiem, że wy będziecie źli. Kocham Louisa – powiedział i przerwał na chwilę. Jego ojciec już miał coś powiedzieć, ale matka złapała go za rękę. – Nie spotykamy się. Przynajmniej jeszcze. Jednak od pewnego czasu mamy kontakt, w Sylwestra mieliśmy spięcie, wyparłem się go przy Camille, ale potem musiałem przeprosić. Ja go o mały włos nie zabiłem. – Poczuł ścisk w gardle, bo przed oczami miał twarz chłopaka, gdy uderzał jego głową o ubity śnieg.  
– Słucham?  
– Miałeś nie przerywać, tato. On nie chce związku, w ubiegłym roku zmarła mu mama i razem z ojcem utrzymuje szóstkę młodszego rodzeństwa. Jest naprawdę dzielny, a pomiędzy tym wszystkim znajduje czas dla mnie. I nie jest mi obojętny. I wiem, że nie akceptujecie tego, jaki jestem, ale...  
– Jesteś hetero, Harry – powiedział mężczyzna głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.  
– Nie jestem, tato. Jestem bi i naprawdę kochałem Camille, ale ona się zmieniła. Nie była taka urocza jak na spotkaniach z wami i męczyło mnie to, że ma wszystko pod nosem i o nic nie musi dbać. Kłóciliśmy się, bo strzelała fochy, nie ufała mi, grzebała w moich rzeczach, a potem zniszczyła mi wszystkie ubrania. Mama widziała, prawda mamo? – Spojrzał na kobietę, a ta kiwnęła głową, spuszczając wzrok. – Wyjdę stąd za chwilę i dam wam czas do namysłu, ale chcę, żebyście wiedzieli, że będę walczył o Louisa, bo nie chcę obudzić się za czterdzieści lat obok kobiety i uświadomić sobie, że ona nie potrafi dać mi szczęścia. Rozumiecie?  
– Harry, ale ty...  
– Tato, jeśli to ma być coś negującego moją orientację albo stwierdzającego, że jestem obrzydliwy, to oszczędź sobie. Cam też tak mówiła, a to rani cholernie. Dzięki za kolację, mamo, było super pyszne. – Uśmiechnął się i wstał od stołu. Szybkim krokiem skierował się do wyjścia i po chwili siedział w aucie.  
Skierował się do domu Louisa, bo nie chciał być sam. Musiał podziękować Lots za rozmowę i chciał zobaczyć Lou. Chłopak zmywał naczynia, odpytując jedną z bliźniaczek ze słówek na francuski. Doris rzuciła się na Harry'ego, gdy Lottie otworzyła drzwi.  
– Pogadamy? – zapytał, patrząc na nastolatkę i przytulając rudowłosą dziewczynkę.  
– Jasne, Dor, idź do Lou, ja zaraz wrócę.  
– Z Harrym?  
– Tak.  
Charlotte wyszła na dwór, narzucając na siebie kurtkę, a Harry oparł się o balustradę i przetarł twarz. Przyznał, że rozmawiał z rodzicami i nie wie co dalej. Wyglądał na załamanego, a Lottie czuła, że musi mu pomóc. Zaproponowała herbatę, a Styles zapytał, czy Louis coś mówił. Wzruszyła ramionami, mówiąc, że podobno miał gorszy dzień w pracy i tyle.  
– Chodź, bo zimno. – Wpuściła go do domu. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, widząc chłopaka i zaproponował coś do picia. Stawiając przed nim kolorowy kubek, zapytał, czy coś się stało. Ten pokręcił głową, dziękując.  
Atmosfera szybko się rozluźniła, a on przywitał się z ojcem dzieciaków. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego uważnie, ale Lottie już dawno temu powiedziała mu o rozterkach Louisa i teraz miał jedynie nadzieję, że i jego syn znajdzie szczęście. A jeśli nie to był gotowy obić Hazzie twarz. Nadszedł wieczór i najmłodsze dzieciaki zostały zagonione do kąpieli i snu. Doris ze smutkiem żegnała się z chłopakiem i szła na górę za ojcem. Prędko zapanowała cisza i zostali w trójkę.  
– Idę sprawdzić im zeszyty – powiedziała Lots, wstając i kierując się na górę.  
Louis spojrzał na chłopaka i zapytał o powód przygnębienia. Ten pokręcił głową, bo nie chciał opowiadać o wszystkim.  
– A chcesz wina? – zaproponował. Podszedł do lodówki i po chwili stawiał przed nim szkło z alkoholem. – Chodź na górę, pogadamy.  
Pokój Louisa niewiele zmienił się, odkąd Harry miał tutaj swój pierwszy raz. Poczuł łzy napływające do jego oczu, rozglądając się po ścianach i widząc to samo łóżko i te same szafki.  
– O mój Boże, Harry... – szepnął Louis i nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Miał go przytulić? Pocałować? Bo właśnie tak reagował na łzy jego młodszego rodzeństwa. W końcu objął go, a Harry wtulił się. – Oblejesz mnie winem.  
– Oh, przepraszam, nieważne. – Oderwał się i wymusił uśmiech.  
Siedzieli na łóżku, rozmawiając i patrząc na siebie. W końcu Harry przyznał, że pamięta ten pokój. Znowu się rozejrzał i uśmiechnął. Louis kiwnął głową, nadal patrząc na chłopaka.  
– Tęskniłem za tobą, Lou – szepnął. – Bardzo za tobą tęskniłem.  
– Harry...  
– Powiedziałem dzisiaj rodzicom, że się spotykamy. Znowu.  
– Co? – Był zdziwiony, bo przecież ich nic nie łączy.  
– Nie wiem dlaczego, Louis. O mój Boże, nie wiem. Wszystko jest takie głupie ostatnio – szepnął.  
– Może jesteś przemęczony czy coś.  
– Ja... um... mam takie pytanie, Lou.  
– Hm?  
– Ja... um... um... co robisz w piątek?  
– Harry... – jęknął.  
– Daj nam szansę, Lou. Boże, tak bardzo mi na tobie zależy. Proszę. – Spojrzał na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. W końcu dotknął jego policzka, a Tomlinosn wzdrygnął się, bo jego dłoń była taka ciepła. I taka znajoma.  
– Ja nie wiem, Harry.  
– Pozwolę ci wybrać film w kinie albo u mnie. – Uśmiechnął się, bo kiedyś to on zawsze wybierał film.  
– Nie, Harry, my nie powinniśmy. Co powiedzą twoi rodzice?  
– Jestem dorosły. Teraz nie mogą za mnie decydować.  
Louis patrzył w jego oczy, przyciskając swoją dłoń jego rękę do policzka. Przymknął oczy, delektując się zapachem kremu i perfum. Oczy zaczynały go piec przez napływające do nich łzy. Wzdrygnął się, czując usta Stylesa na swoim. Delikatne muśnięcie sprawiło, że otworzył oczy i spojrzał na chłopaka. Czuł na twarzy jego ciepły oddech i zadziwiał sam siebie, że nie oderwał się. Kolejny pocałunek był dłuższy, a Lou złapał Stylesa za koszulkę, przyciągając do siebie. Badali się jak kiedyś, gdy dopiero odkrywali samych siebie.  
Dzwoniący telefon przerwał im. Harry spojrzał na komórkę i zdziwił się, widząc numer matki.  
– Powinieneś odebrać – powiedział brunet, patrząc na ekran.  
– Słucham, mamo?  
– Gdzie jesteś?  
– U Louisa, mamo. Coś się stało?  
– Stoję przed twoimi drzwiami, chciałam porozmawiać.  
– Zaraz będę, poczekaj chwilę.  
Rozłączył się i spojrzał na Louisa, który dopijał wino. Kiwnął głową bez słowa, wstając i otwierając drzwi. Razem zeszli na dół i spojrzeli na siebie, gdy Styles stał już w kurtce. Pocałował bruneta z uśmiechem, obiecując, że zadzwoni później.  
Ze zdenerwowaniem parkował przed mieszkaniem i kierował się na górę. Rozmowa szybko się rozpoczęła, a matka zaczęła mówić, że Camille była cudowna. Harry szybko jej przerwał, bo nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o swojej byłej narzeczonej. Temat został zakończony, a on nie chciał do niego wracać.  
– Rozumiemy to, Harry. Chcemy, tylko żebyś był szczęśliwy, ale potrzebujemy czasu, rozumiesz.  
– Jasne, mamo. Chcę, tylko żebyście wiedzieli, że z nim nie zerwę i zaczynamy się spotykać.  
Kobieta pożegnała się z synem, a ten skierował się pod prysznic i wybierał numer Louisa, leżąc w łóżku. 

 

҈

Mijały dwa tygodnie, a Louis zdążył już nocować u Harry'ego. Oglądali filmy do późna, a potem całowali się i tulili. Rano Styles odwiózł go do pracy i od teraz mógł oficjalnie nazywać go swoim chłopakiem, bo poprzedniego wieczora jak głupi nastolatek zapytał Tomlinsona o chodzenie. Razem się roześmiali, ale stworzyli parę.  
Jechał do kancelarii z uśmiechem i zapałem do pracy. Pan Styles potrafił oddzielić życie prywatne od zawodowego i nie wyżywał się na nim za decyzje życiowe. Rozmawiali tylko o pracy i uczelni.  
– Co robisz wieczorem, Harry? – usłyszał w pewnej chwili i zdziwił się.  
– Nie mam konkretnych planów, chyba będę się uczyć.  
– Pójdziemy na drinka i pogadamy jak ojciec z synem?  
Kiwnął głową, zgadzając się. Po pracy kierowali się do baru, gdzie mogli porozmawiać w spokoju przy szklance czegoś dobrego. Oboje zamówili whisky i zajęli stolik w kącie. Harry czuł strach przed tym, co usłyszy, ale ojciec chciał go jedynie przeprosić. Dotarło do niego, że ich syn nie ma już szesnastu lat i nie mogą za niego decydować. A za bardzo go kochał, żeby pozwolić mu odejść i zerwać kontakt.  
– Czyli nie mam co liczyć na synową, prawda? – zapytał z uśmiechem.  
– Nie, tato, na obecną chwilę nie. Jestem z Louisem.  
– Czułem, że tak się skończy. – Pokiwał głową. – Za bardzo się kochaliście.  
Styles pierwszy raz usłyszał od ojca to słowo, względem tego, co łączyło go z Louisem. Teraz czuł dumę i wiedział, że wszystko się zmienia. Wibrujący telefon przerwał ich rozmowę. Camille prosiła o spotkanie, a ten znowu kazał jej spadać. Dostał zdjęcie testu ciążowego i zdziwił się.  
– Coś się stało, Harry? – usłyszał.  
– Powiedz, że dwie kreski to brak dziecka, tato. – Pokazał zdjęcie. – To niemożliwe, tato.

***

Louis czuł szczęście przez ostatnie dni, gdy jego związek kwitł na nowo. Bliźniakom trzeba było wytłumaczyć, dlaczego ich brat całuje innego chłopaka, gdy Doris ich przyłapała. Jednak każdy uwielbiał Harry'ego i cieszył się, gdy ten przychodził. Mieli spotkać się wieczorem, by poważnie porozmawiać, a on czuł strach. Zwłaszcza widząc spięcie Stylesa.  
– Obiecaj, że dasz mi powiedzieć do końca – powiedział, wskazując na kanapę. – Nie przerywaj mi, Lou. Camille wysłała mi zdjęcie testu ciążowego i podobno wpadliśmy – powiedział na jednym wdechu.  
– Co? – Louis był zdziwiony, bo myślał, że tamten temat był zakończony.  
– Jutro zabieram ją do lekarza, bo muszę mieć to potwierdzone, ale chciałem, żebyś to wiedział.  
– Ale ja... muszę iść.  
– Louis...  
– Nie wiem, zadzwoń jutro, nie będę wpieprzał się w twoją rodzinę.  
Noc była tragiczna dla ich obu. Louis płakał, bo jego szczęście trwało tak krótko. Harry czuł zdenerwowanie, bo nie wyobrażał sobie mieć dziecka z Cam. Ba, on nie wyobrażał sobie mieć teraz dziecka z kimkolwiek. Był za młody, kończył studia, jeszcze wiele nauki przed nim. Kariera, praca, sukcesy. Nie dziecko.  
Był strzępkiem nerwów, gdy parkował przed kliniką ginekologiczną. Camille była dumna z siebie i miała Stylesa za najgorszego śmiecia. Wiedziała, że nigdy się jej nie pozbędzie i niedługo znowu będzie jej. Zajmowała fotel z ironicznym uśmiechem. Harry popłakał się, widząc płód i to nie z radości. Czuł, że wszystko się niszczy kolejny raz. Do ostatniej chwili miał nadzieję, że to głupi żart.  
– Piąty tydzień, wszystko jest w porządku. – Lekarka uśmiechnęła się.  
Harry wyszedł z gabinetu bez słowa i wsiadł do auta. Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić i jedynym pomysłem był powrót do rodzinnego domu. Rozpłakał się kolejny raz, rzucając w ramiona matki.  
– Mój Boże, co się stało, Harry? – zapytała, patrząc na syna.  
– Musisz mi powiedzieć, jak liczy się tygodnie ciąży, mamo. To niemożliwe, rozumiesz?  
– Ale co?  
– Camille. Ona nie może być w ciąży.  
– Słucham?  
Chłopak opowiedział o wszystkim i otworzył kalendarz, podając go matce i błagając o obliczenie piątego tygodnia ciąży. Kobieta liczyła kolejne kratki i w końcu przyznała, że wypadek zdarzył się gdzieś na początku lutego. 

***

Harry leżał w łóżku i pisał z Louisem. A raczej wysyłał milion wiadomości, a tamten nie reagował mimo bycia online. W końcu odłożył telefon i zamknął oczy. W jego głowie ciągle był obraz z USG i słowa matki. Luty. To właśnie wtedy zaczęli się kłócić. A nawet odrobinę wcześniej. Nie było pocałunków, przytulania, ani seksu.  
Seks, właśnie! – pomyślał, marszcząc brwi. Skoro nie było seksu, to skąd może być dziecko, prawda?

Harry: Piąty tydzień?  
Camille: O co Ci teraz chodzi?  
Harry: Pięć tygodni temu był luty  
Camille: No i?  
Harry: Kłóciliśmy się i nie było seksu, TY SUKO JEBANA  
Camille: Chyba nie sądzisz, że kłamię? Sam widziałeś  
Harry: To nie jest moje, zdradziłaś mnie  
Camille: Oszalałeś?!  
Harry: No nie wiem, brałaś tabletki, używałem gumek i nagle dziecko? Gumka nam nie pękła, nie wmówisz mi tego, bo sam je wyrzucam. To nie jest moje  
Camille: Lecz się, jesteś pokurwiony

Harry zerwał się z łóżka, doznając olśnienia. Wybrał numer Louisa, wcześniej prosząc go o krótką rozmowę.  
– Jest północ, Harry – usłyszał. – Spałem.  
– Skąd się biorą dzieci, Lou?  
– Słucham? – Louis był zdziwiony, bo chyba oboje wiedzieli, że dzieci nie przynosi bocian.  
– No bo jeśli nie ma seksu, to nie może być dziecka, prawda?  
– Nie chce mi się o tym rozmawiać, Harry. Daj mi spokój.  
– Ale czekaj, bo ja jej nie dotknąłem, rozumiesz?  
– Nie.  
– Kłóciliśmy się, więc jak to możliwe, że zaszła w ciążę w lutym, jeśli ja jej nawet nie dotknąłem?  
– Nie wiem, o co chodzi, Harry, daj mi spokój, idę spać.  
– To nie jest moje dziecko! – krzyknął.  
– Jasne. Dobranoc.

 

***

Louis dał się namówić na spotkanie z Harrym. Minął tydzień od ostatniej rozmowy, a on był strzępkiem nerwów. Ciąża Camille przekreśliła wszystko, a on znowu czuł się opuszczony i zdradzony. Poczuł zdenerwowanie, widząc brunetkę w kawiarni, która weszła zaraz za nim. Podeszła do stolika, przy którym siedział ze Stylesem, a on chciał wstać.  
– Siedź, Louis – powiedziała. – Tak, dziecko nie jest Harry'ego. Poprosił mnie, żebym powiedziała ci to osobiście. Już? Mogę iść? – dodała, patrząc na byłego narzeczonego.  
– Widzisz, Lou? Nie jest moje – szepnął błagalnie. – Wierzysz mi już?  
Wzruszył ramionami, a Cam pożegnała się. Zostali sami i Harry ujął dłoń bruneta w swoje ręce.  
– Kocham cię, Louis.  
– Przestań, Harry.  
– Uwierz mi, nie będę ojcem!  
– Muszę to przemyśleć, Harry.  
– Mogę zadzwonić wieczorem? – zapytał, a Lou kiwnął głową i wrócił do domu.  
Musiał porozmawiać z Lottie, która wiedziała o wszystkim. Nie chciał zamęczać jej swoimi problemami, ale ona dawała najlepsze rady. Teraz znowu słuchała w ciszy, a potem brała głęboki oddech i z uśmiechem stwierdziła:  
– To wasz czas, Louis. Masz być szczęśliwy, bawić się, kochać i być kochanym. Zostaw przeszłość za sobą wraz z kłótniami i idźcie na randkę czy tam do łóżka. Cokolwiek.  
– Jezu, Lots!  
– No co? Wiem, co się robi w związku.  
– No mam nadzieję, że nie wiesz!  
– Też cię kocham, braciszku!  
Louis postanowił dać im szansę. Na nowo zakochiwał się w Harrym, który robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by związek rozkwitał. Kolejne tygodnie spędzali razem, korzystając z wolnych wieczorów i nocując u siebie. Doris już wiedziała, że ma zakaz przychodzenia w nocy, jeśli Styles nocuje u Lou, ale mimo to czasem wciskała się pomiędzy dwójkę i budzili się razem w niewygodnych pozycjach. Tomlinson już przestał przepraszać za swoje rodzeństwo, bo Hazz pokochał wszystkich. Chodzili razem do kina, czasami odbierał bliźniaki z przedszkola i podwoził starsze na popołudniowe zajęcia, gdy tylko miał czas. Każdy widział ich szczęście i trzymali kciuki, czując wdzięczność, bo brunet od dawna nie był tak często uśmiechnięty. 

 

***

 

Kwiaty rozkwitały wiosną jak ich miłość. Wspólne spacery, długie siedzenie poza domem, pocałunki i pierwsze pikniki. Leżeli na kocu, wspominając plany z liceum i snując kolejne. Śmiali się, gdy przypominali sobie o małym wymarzonym domku i psie, którego tak pragnęli. Louis zdziwił się, gdy pewnego dnia Harry zadzwonił z podekscytowaniem i mówił, że ma cudowną niespodziankę. Zaprosił Tomlinsona na kolację ze śniadaniem, a ten zaśmiał się. Bez używania dzwonka wszedł do mieszkania i przywitał się.  
– Coś się stało? – zapytał Lou.  
– Idź do sypialni, omgg! – Wskazał na odpowiednie drzwi.  
Louis kierował się do odpowiedniego pomieszczenia ze zdenerwowanie. Nie wiedział czego ma się spodziewać. W końcu delikatnie uchylił drzwi i zauważył kudłatą kulkę na łóżku.  
– To nasz Larry! – pisnął Harry jak mała dziewczynka, wskazując na psa. Podszedł do szczeniaka i podniósł go, podając Louisowi. – Louis, Larry. Larry, to Louis. Twój tatuś, aww! – Zagryzł wargę, ekscytując się. – Kocham cię, Louis. Teraz nie możemy się rozstać, bo przecież łączy nas dziecko.

**Author's Note:**

> O. Mój. Boże. Zrobiłam to! I did it! Sama nie wierzę, bo gdzieś w połowie miałam załamanie i czegoś mi brakowało. I czułam presję czasu, bo chciałam wrzucić przed świętami. Wiem, nie jest to typowo świąteczny one shot, a taki był zamysł. Ale potem chciałam zrobić coś z happy endem i jakoś nie polubiłam Cam, więc musiałam się jej pozbyć. Wybaczcie, jeśli ktoś ją pokochał. 
> 
> Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, za każdą opinię i każdą krytykę, bo wiem co muszę poprawić. I staram się z każdą kolejną pracą. Żeby to ułatwić, na tt powstał hasztag dla wszystkim moich prac #DreamerEmmawtt <\- tutaj będę zerkać co tam sobie klikacie. No i możecie też się pod nim reklamować, jeśli chcecie żeby coś do mnie trafiło. 
> 
> Wiem, że praca nie jest idealna, nie wiem, jakoś tak mi wyszło i pewnie nie poprawiłabym jej nigdy. To mój najdłuższy os, bo ma ponad 17k słów i kilkukrotnie zastanawiałam się czy go nie podzielić, ale jednak jest całość. Dostępny także na ao3, a nazwa użytkownika to DreamerEmma <\- logiczne, prawda?
> 
> Korzystając z okazji pragnę złożyć Wam życzenia spokojnych i szczęśliwych świąt. Bez pytań o drugą połówkę, bez kłótni, bez sporów. Ale za to z dużą dawką miłości, prezentów, życzliwości i szczęścia. W nadchodzącym Nowy Roku pragnę dla Was wszystkiego co najlepsze. Żebyście spełnili postawione sobie cele, byli szczęśliwi, kochani i żebyście to Wy kochali. Dużo cierpliwości, zdrowia i jeszcze raz sukcesów. W życiu prywatnym i zawodowym. Pewnie spotkamy się pod nowymi os, może ff, więc do zobaczenia.
> 
> Ems xx
> 
> Dostępne również na wattpadzie: https://www.wattpad.com/user/DreamerEmma


End file.
